A Great Team
by Kerriss-Singer-of-Light
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the end of the war with the Fire Nation and Toph isn't quite sure what to do with her life, now the fighting's done. Maybe Uncle Iroh can help her sort it out? Together, the two of them travel to the Fire Palace where Firelord Zuko is surprised to see how much she's grown...
1. Chapter 1

A Great Team

Chapter One

* * *

A/N: So here it is, Chapter One of my Toph/Zuko fanfic. I hope you like it! Reviews and comments are most welcome! I have tried to stay in character as much as possible but it is a story about personal growth, so if characters are a bit OOC, please bear with it a little. I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender! It is property of Brian, Mike and Nickelodeon!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Writing_

* * *

'Why am I doing this again?' Toph thought grumpily as she undressed, shooing away the attendants and putting on the robe the salon had provided. 'Oh yeah, because Mom sounded so happy when I said yes, I thought she was going to cry. Oh well, I guess this could be ok, as long as nobody touches my feet.'

Tying the robe's belt firmly, she pushed through the curtain she had heard her mother swish through a moment ago. Her mother and two other women waited for her in the bath room. Other salon attendants, she assumed. Probably waiting to torture her with "beauty."

Not that Toph cared about how she looked, being blind, but her mother had really made an effort to get to know the real Toph when she had returned home afterdefeating the Firelord. It just didn't seem fair to refuse "female bonding time" when it obviously made her mother so happy. Besides, Uncle had been right. Reconciliation had to go both ways.

Reminding herself to smile at her mother, Toph padded across the beautifully cool marble tiles towards certain discomfort. Then she paused. Tapped the floor again with her heel. Usually, she couldn't see water unless it had an extremely high mineral content, and even then, it was fuzzy, worse than sand. But she could make out the contents of this bathtub fairly clearly. She blinked in surprise.

"It's a mud bath Toph." Her mother's clear voice explained. "I know that your interests…differ from mine, so I wanted to find something that we could both enjoy. Rhassoul mud is wonderful for your skin, and I thought it might make you feel more relaxed, since you like earth so much."

Toph's polite smile widened into her trademark grin. "Mom, this is great! A mud bath!" She hurried to the edge of the tub that was set into the ground and experimented with a few bending forms. It was a bit runny, but sure enough it responded to her movements, first twisting into a column, then arcing into a wave, then swirling into a vortex.

She heard gasps from the lady attendants and reluctantly allowed the mud to slide carefully back into the tub without spilling a drop. Sugar Queen would be so proud of how she'd grown! Eagerly, she slipped out of her robe and descended the marble steps into the glorious warm mud. She felt her mother join her a moment later.

"So, you like it Sweetheart?" Her mother asked, her voice a mix of happiness and uncertainty.

"Like it? This is awesome! I can see in this! I can bend this! It's like a bath without all the uncomfortable parts!"

Her mother started slightly. "You can see in this? How? You keep insisting that you can see just fine, but I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I see with Earthbending. I feel vibrations in the earth and they come back to me. Sort of like how wolfbats see by hearing in the dark. Usually I can't see water at all and it makes me pretty uncomfortable, but this is great!" She splashed around a bit for emphasis, causing swirling eddies.

"So that's why you always hated bathing, even as a baby you would cry and cry." Her mother mused.

Toph wrinkled her nose in embarrassment, reminding herself not to punch her mother in the arm to cover up her discomfort. 'I can't do that, it would hurt her and she wouldn't understand.' Instead she said, "That's also why I don't wear shoes if I can help it. And why I hate it when people mess with my feet."

Her mother shifted. "Oh. Well then I suppose I should cancel the foot treatment."

"Yes please. I've been through one of those before with Katara and it was one of the worst experiences of my life. It was like having someone knock me in the funny bone over and over; the vibrations were terrible and I couldn't see anything."

They sat in the mud in silence for a moment, then Toph felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Toph. I never realized all the ways we were hurting you by trying to raise you like any other girl. You have your own gifts and needs and we didn't see any of them. I never considered what it must have been like for you. I am so sorry. I'll…" Her voice choked up. "I'll try my best from now on. I probably will still make mistakes and do things without thinking, but I'm going to try. Is that alright?"

Toph felt prickling behind her eyes. She was never good with these sorts of mushy things. Unable to think of a response, she bent some mud into a lotus and floated it over to her mother. She heard a soft inhalation. Then a whispered, "Lovely." Blushing, Toph bent more flowers for her mother, hoping she would understand that past transgressions would be forgiven if not forgotten.

She ran out of flower shapes that she knew well enough to bend, so she switched to other shapes: stars, animals, plants, even regular items like her mother's comb, her father's chair, Uncle's beloved tea pot.

She stopped. Thinking about Uncle made her miss him and her other friends from the old gang and that made her sad.

"I had no idea you could perceive things so accurately. Is this my hair comb?" Her mother asked, interrupting her reverie.

"Yup. It's made of alabaster, so I can sense its outlines really well. The flowers I can only trace with my hands though, so they are probably a bit off."

"Not by much. I can certainly tell which types they're meant to be. How wonderful! I didn't know you were an artist! With a bit of practice, I'm sure you could rival any sculptor in town!" Her mother's voice rang with joy and confidence and despite feeling shyly pleased, Toph could smell more lessons coming on.

She sighed inwardly. 'Oh well. At least I'll get to bend, even if I don't get to smash faces doing it.'

After finishing their bath in the wonderful mud, they had been subjected to other, less enjoyable treatments and Toph was exhausted by the time they got home. Her father's exclamations over her beauty and "ladylike appearance" were simultaneously gratifying and annoying and she was pleased to escape to her room where she could ruffle up her hair and change back into trousers. "Mother-daughter time" was tolerable now and it did make her mom really happy but Toph's heart just wasn't in it.

Throwing herself onto her bed, she kicked up her (mercifully unmolested) feet and began toying with the earthen armlet that Sokka had given her almost a year and a half ago now. Bending always helped her relax and she tried to empty her mind, focusing only on her breath, on the flowing energy, the different shapes she wanted, feeling them form in her hands.

Sokka. Damn it! She was thinking about Snoozles again! And the gang, and Uncle, and the good old days. Who knew that a life of hunger, constant danger, and sleeping out in all weather could be preferable to plenty, safety and a nice soft bed?

Well, ok. The bed part wasn't that much of a stretch. Even now, she preferred sleeping on the ground in a lot of ways. But at least now she didn't have to put up with Sugar Queen griping about her not doing chores. Or Snoozles constantly craving meat. Or Twinkletoes being Twinkletoes instead of bending properly. Or even Sparky's moodiness. Yup. At least she didn't have to put up with that crap anymore…

She groaned. If she didn't get to go somewhere exciting or grind someone into the ground with earthbending soon, she was going to go crazy. It had been good to make up with her parents. She had missed them and she knew they had been worried sick about her. But she had been cooling her heels at home now for more than a year! She had tasted freedom and adventure, how was she supposed to go back to her golden cage, even if it wasn't locked now?

Sugar Queen was back at the South Pole, rejuvenating their culture and waterbending; Snoozles spent half his time on Kiyoshi Island with Suki and the other half helping Sugar Queen; Sparky was ruling the Fire Nation; Uncle was running his beloved tea shop; and Twinkletoes was gallivanting all over the world doing Avatar stuff. It felt like she was the only one without some important part to play, now that the fighting was done.

There wasn't even any more Earth Rumble VI, since Xin Fu had been arrested for his many crimes, and the local Earthbending academy was closed due to Master Yu's "mysterious disappearance."

She knew that he was making himself scarce from the wrath of both her father and herself, but that meant she didn't have any place to spar, or anyone to spar with. It was boring and it made her feel lonely, much as she hated to admit it.

Who was she now? She wasn't really The Blind Bandit anymore. She wasn't a part of the gang, saving the world. She certainly wasn't the perfect, porcelain doll that her parents had thought she was, before realizing she was a real person.

Annoyingly enough, she wasn't even a little girl anymore, her monthly courses having started about eight months previously. Now _that_ was a total pain. Literally. Pretty soon her parents would likely start trotting her out in front of rich young men, hoping to land her a good marriage. What a nightmare!

Deciding she would bust through that bridge when she came to it, Toph got up and called for her maid, Lin. A moment later, she heard the young woman's light, graceful tread approaching.

"You called, Lady Toph?" Lin said as she entered. Toph sighed. She had tried to quash all that 'Lady Toph' business, but so far Lin had held her ground. It would have been cool if it wasn't so annoying.

"Yes. I wish to send a letter please." She waited as Lin settled herself at the writing desk and prepared her brush. When ready, Lin tapped once on the table to let Toph know, as per their agreement, and Toph began.

"_To Iroh, called Dragon of the West, son of Azulon, The Jasmine Dragon, City of Ba Sing Se._

_Dear Uncle,_

_How are you doing? Hope the tea business is going well and that you're still kicking butt at Pai Sho._" Lin shifted uncomfortably at the casual language but Toph just grinned and continued:

"_I am doing well enough here I suppose. Mom and Dad have been trying hard (and so have I!) and I think we will be alright as a family now. Mom even took me for a mud bath __today! It was great! I bent a bunch of flowers out of mud for her too and she got all excited about me being some sort of master artist or something. She'll probably make me __take art classes now. Oh well, at least she's trying to understand me._

_It's pretty boring here though. My options for kicking butt in the Earthbending ring are basically nil and I'm kind of going crazy. I was wondering if I could maybe come visit you __for a while? I'd be happy to help out in the shop and I could probably convince my parents that it will be a good cultural experience or something like that. Also, I've been __craving your tea. Nobody makes tea as good as yours._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Toph_

_Lady Bei Fong, City of Gaoling"_

When she heard the whispering of brush on paper finish, Toph said: "Please send this right away. In fact, use Hawkey."

"Yes Lady Toph," came the gentle reply, as Lin carefully rolled the letter, addressed it and sealed it.

"And for Spirits' sake, enough with the 'Lady Toph' stuff alright?" Toph couldn't resist adding. "We're practically the same age! It's weird!" When only silence answered her, she added: "Please?"

Finally she heard a soft sigh. "Yes L—Toph. If you wish it so, I shall do my best." The teenage girl's voice was cultured and gentle sounding, but there was some hesitation there as well.

Toph realized belatedly that she had just put the girl in an uncomfortable position. The Bei Fongs were one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the world. Her parents certainly knew that and would likely make life unpleasant for Lin if they heard her addressing their daughter without proper title. She sighed herself.

"Only when we're alone, okay?" She allowed. Toph could feel the maid relax, tension leaving her body.

"Yes L—Toph." She struggled again with the lack of honorific, before curtsying and leaving the room to mail the letter.

Toph smiled. Progress!

* * *

Iroh sat in the kitchen of his apartment above the shop, putting his sore feet up with a soft groan. He loved running the shop; Making tea, meeting new people and old friends, and playing Pai Sho were some of his favorite things, but it was pretty hard on an old man's feet to go running around all day.

His own personal pot of Jasmine steamed on the table beside him and he poured himself a cup, sighing in appreciation. He picked up the book he had started the previous evening and was just flipping to his page when he heard the cry of a messenger hawk that landed just outside the window.

Putting down his cup and book, Iroh got to his feet and went to greet the bird. He scratched it lightly on its handsome head and opened the letter cylinder. Absently placing a sweet bun on the sill for the bird, he unrolled the letter.

It was from Toph! He chuckled as he imagined her voice saying the words to him, what a delight that girl was!

Iroh finished reading the letter and searched out his own writing supplies.

_To Toph, Lady Bei Fong, City of Gaoling_

_My Dearest Toph, _he wrote.

_I would be absolutely delighted to host you for as long as you like! I am always happy to have you around. I confess it will be a joy to have your help around the shop too, these old legs aren't what they used to be, haha._

_I am pleased to hear that your relationship with your parents has been going smoothly. I am proud of how you have grown and I look forward to hearing all about it from your own mouth._

_I'll have the tea brewing,_

_Iroh_

_Son of Azulon, The Jasmine Dragon, City of Ba Sing Se_

Still smiling, he addressed and sealed the letter, sliding it into the cylinder and gently prodding the bird out onto the sill, where it ruffled its feathers in annoyance before flying away.

* * *

A/N: So it's a bit short, this first chapter. Next one coming soon! Please let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed this, you make it all worthwhile! Just another relatively short chapter here until we get into the Toko fluffness! I do not own ATLA, it is the property of Bryke and Nickelodeon!_

* * *

"Toph?" Came Uncle's voice as he knocked on the bedroom door. "It's morning and I've got sweet buns and tea ready in the kitchen."

Toph groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. It had been a month since she had come to Ba Sing Se and she still wasn't used to these blasted firebenders and their up- with-the-sun mentality.

Grumbling, she got out of bed and changed into new clothes. She didn't bother wearing pajamas here, preferring to collapse into bed fully clothed, but her mother had rubbed off on her enough over the last year and a half that she could no longer feel comfortable about wearing yesterday's clothes when she was helping Uncle in the shop. She didn't want to embarrass him in front of his customers.

Spirits, what was she turning into? She made sure not to wash her face before heading to the kitchen, just in case. A girl had to have some pride, after all.

The kitchen smelled delicious and the warmth of tea and baking washed over her as she entered.

"Good morning Toph." Uncle rumbled as he set tea and buns in front of her, before grabbing a bowl of fruit and adding that to their small table as well. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Uncle," she answered. "I did. How about you?"

"Quite well, thank you."

They sat comfortably, eating and talking about the day ahead as they drank their tea (black tea with orange).

Uncle had been giving her different teas, testing out new flavors and challenging her to remember all the varieties he had shown her over the last month. It was a fun game but she felt like she knew a lot more about tea now than she would ever have wanted. She kept this thought private however, since she knew Uncle would make wounded sealpuppy eyes at her and whine for the rest of the day about lack of appreciation for the most wonderful thing in the world, which was obviously tea.

They finished eating and Toph collected the plates and cups, washing them quickly and putting them away, before tying on her apron and following Uncle downstairs to help open the shop. 'Sugar Queen, eat your heart out!' She thought smugly. 'Who's doing chores now?' She didn't mind doing it for Uncle though. He didn't even really ask her to. But she was being fed and hosted free of charge, the least she could do was help out around the place.

They opened the shop quickly; Toph getting the tables ready and Uncle brewing tea in preparation for the morning rush. Sure enough, as soon as they unlocked the gate, the day began in earnest.

The next few hours were a blur of taking orders, serving, helping uncle bake the sweet buns, and taking payment.

In the beginning, a few customers had thought they could scam her because she was blind. She had straightened them out in a hurry! By now she was a known personality around the shop and neighborhood and had gotten to recognize most people's vibrations.

For convenience and safety, Uncle had told everyone that she was actually his niece, which everyone knew to be false, but asked no questions and she had been welcomed into her new life with gusto. She wrote regularly to her parents (through Uncle, of course), filling them in on her daily activities and generally assuring them that she was safe and happy and not about to disappear again.

Days turned into weeks as the weather turned cold. Toph learned the neighborhood like the bottom of her foot, tended the shop, became skilled at cleaning and cooking, learned everything there was to know about tea (it seemed), and even sparred with Uncle in the snow-covered courtyard. In short, she thrived.

* * *

Winter was showing signs of melting into spring. Almost without realizing it, Toph had grown several inches and her clothing no longer fit her quite right, having become rather tight around her chest and hips. Uncle finally managed to convince her that she needed some new clothes and she had grudgingly agreed to go shopping with him the next day.

Gloomily pondering the annoyances of growing up, she dried her hands on the kitchen towel that evening and placed the next morning's buns to rise near the warm oven. Hearing her sigh for the fifth time, Uncle chuckled, looking up from his book.

"It won't be so bad Toph. I won't make you wear anything you don't like. Besides, think how much easier it will be to move around in clothes that fit you."

"It just feels weird knowing I can't fit into my old Blind Bandit stuff anymore. I guess it could be worse. If I was home, Mom would probably try to take me dress shopping."

"Indeed. I promise that you don't have to wear a dress here, although I do think that you would look lovely in one. You are growing into a fine young woman. Not always a comfortable process, I am led to believe, but unfortunately not one you can fight, no matter how stubborn. You will always be Toph, my Dear, and that means that you will always be special." Uncle's voice was warm and she blushed a bit in spite of herself.

"Thanks Uncle. I… I really appreciate everything you've done. I'll… try to stop whining about stuff."

"Not to worry Toph. Believe it or not I was young once too. And I have plenty of experience listening to the woes of youth." He laughed and Toph snorted.

"You mean Sparky. Yeah, he was pretty mopey."

"Among others, but yes, he was whom I was referring to." He chuckled, rumbling deeply in his chest, before his voice took on a suspiciously innocent tone. "Speaking of my nephew, I received a letter from him today, inviting us to the palace to celebrate his eighteenth birthday next week. He has sent an airship, which should arrive the day after tomorrow."

"No wonder you're desperate to get me new clothes." Toph said dryly. "I'm not so sure about the airship part, but it will be nice to see Sparky again. Eighteen huh? What an old coot!" She grinned. "Oh, this is gonna be good!"

Uncle roared with laughter. "If he's an old coot, what does that make me? Haha, yes, I believe it will be very good for my nephew to have you around again Toph. The throne has made him very serious. He could do with some friendly ribbing, I think."

She smirked, "Well, he's going to get it."

"We should go to bed now; tomorrow will be busy if we are to prepare for our trip. We'll close the shop at noon so we can do our shopping."

"Okay Uncle. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Toph."

She padded to her bedroom and shut the door thoughtfully. She was a bit worried about riding the airship. It would be metal, so at least she would be able to see, but she did tend to get motion sick. Not something to look forward to. On the other hand, getting to make fun of Sparky again was definitely going to be fun. Not to mention the fact that the rest of the gang was almost certain to be there too.

Her mood was dampened briefly at the thought of having to be around Snoozles and Suki, being all lovey dovey. Come to think of it, Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen were likely to be sickening as well, not to mention Sparky and Gloomy Girl. That left just her.

She shook her head violently. 'What the hell was that about? Since when have I cared about that stuff? This is going to be fun and I can tease them all for being so mushy!' Deciding that was that, she crawled into bed and forced herself to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning passed quickly and somehow they managed to shoo all the customers out by noon, despite a rousing game of Pai Sho that was carrying on in the corner. Uncle had of course allowed the players to finish their game, but he had given a few more hints than usual and the game had finished in plenty of time.

They closed the shop and gathered their shopping baskets before heading out to the nearby clothing store.

The shopping district was bustling at this time of day; laborers grabbing a quick bite of lunch; housewives shopping for the evening meal and running errands; children too young for school clinging to their mothers' skirts or running around getting underfoot; merchants and food vendors crying their wares.

She could tell where they were by the smells. On her right hand side she could smell the roasting meats of the grilled porcow vendor, on her left, the spicy, bitter smell of the apothecary.

They passed several restaurants, a few more street food carts, the butcher's, a few grocers, and a bakery before reaching the part of the market that dealt in dry goods. There was a carpet merchant here she knew, as well as a tailor, a few stores selling knickknacks and a weapons store which Snoozles would have loved. There were also several clothing stores, selling garments in the styles of all the nations.

She couldn't see the colors, obviously, but she could feel the different textures and identify quite a few fabrics by touch. She turned towards the store that she remembered as having the least pushy proprietor and Uncle followed her with a chuckle.

The air inside was cool and dusty, smelling faintly of dye and incense. There was rustling towards the rear of the store and she heard footsteps approaching.

"Welcome. Ah, if it isn't Toph and Iroh. What can I do for you today?" The man's voice was quiet and pleasant, like his store. The last time they had been in here, he had been quite polite and friendly, and Toph decided she liked him.

"We are here to find some new clothes for Toph here." Uncle said and she felt him gesture towards her. "Nothing too fancy. Comfort over ceremony, I think."

"Of course! I understand. Young lady, is there something you would prefer in terms of styling?" His voice directed towards her.

"No dresses!" She insisted immediately and heard them both chuckle. "Something I can move around in, something that can survive my training, but not too stiff I guess. I don't really care about the color or anything; I'll leave that to you and Uncle."

"Perhaps a few things for daily life and maybe something a bit fancier. We are going on a trip tomorrow, and we would like to be prepared." Uncle's voice was moving farther away again and she heard rustling and clinking as he picked up a few items. "Maybe something like these, Toph?" He asked, returning to her and holding out the garments for her to feel.

One of the pieces seemed to be loose cotton trousers and the other felt like a sort of blouse made from something finer, maybe a silk composite? The trousers felt sturdy but were soft enough that she thought they would probably be comfortable. The blouse was soft and light and she felt embroidery around the neckline. She thought that might be acceptable, as long as it was comfy.

"Ok, let me try these out, see if they fit at least." She allowed.

"Excellent!" The shopkeeper touched her elbow slightly. "I'll show you to the dressing room then."

Frowning slightly, Toph deliberately pulled her elbow out of the man's well-meaning grasp but she did follow him to a small, curtained room near the back of the store. Waiting until she felt both Uncle and the shopkeeper move away, discussing other outfits, Toph wriggled out of her own tight clothing and into the garments provided. She had to admit, it was a lot more comfortable to be in clothes that didn't restrict her quite so much. The fabric felt fine too.

She tried a few experimental bending forms, just to make sure she could in these clothes. Nothing seemed to be wrong. She smiled. 'Well, that was more painless than I expected. I guess clothes shopping might be alright after all.'

Swishing out of the change room, she strode over to the men. "These are fine. What else you got?"

Uncle held out another armload of clothes, chuckling.

* * *

_A/N: So here's Chapter 2. A big thank you again to everyone who favorited and reviewed! I love you guys! 3 Our favorite Firelord finally shows up next chapter, look forward to some fluff! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and favorite this story! You guys make me proud to write for you. 3 Here's the moment of reunion between our favorite characters! The fluffiness will increase! As always, I do not own ATLA, rather it is owned by Bryke and Nickelodeon. :)_

* * *

The airship ride took them four days. Thankfully, the ship was metal, so she could see where she was, but the airsickness had been a problem, as she had feared. She had hardly eaten except for ginger tea and a little white rice and had mostly stayed in her quarters. Uncle, bless his heart, had stayed with her for most of the time, talking to her, brewing ginger tea and regaling her with stories, some true, some mythical. All in all, she decided it could have been worse but she was still relieved when they landed.

Uncle had suggested that she wait onboard for a few minutes, giving her stomach a chance to settle down, since she still looked "a little green."

"You know us Earth Kingdom folks," she had responded weakly. "Always about the green. Or so I'm told."

Now she was lying quietly in her bunk as her stomach gradually realized that solid earth was underneath her again. In a few moments she almost felt like herself again and decided that she had had enough of the airship.

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko's voice rang out as Iroh stepped onto the ramp to disembark. His smiling nephew was standing at the head of a company of soldiers and courtiers, resplendent in red and gold robes, his hair done up in a ceremonial topknot, crowned with the golden flame.

Iroh noticed that his nephew had grown several inches and filled out a bit in the six months or so since they had been face to face. His voice had lowered slightly too, although it had retained its husky quality. Iroh beamed at the man he considered his son.

"Nephew! What a fine young man you have become! How are things?" He reached the bottom of the ramp and enfolded his beloved nephew in a platypusbear hug, which was enthusiastically returned.

"It's so good to see you Uncle! Things have been quite busy but mostly peaceful. It's taken a lot of work to build up good relations with the other nations again. There are still a few pockets of resistance in some of the outlying areas, but we've managed to work it out with the Earth King so that the colonists are allowed to stay in their communities if they wish. I've missed having you around though. You always seem to know the right thing to do." Zuko threw an arm across his uncle's shoulders and began ushering him towards a waiting palanquin, but Iroh stopped.

"One moment, Zuko. I left something on board."

Zuko looked at him quizzically. "Your things will be brought separately Uncle. Whatever it is, I'll make sure it isn't forgotten."

Iroh gave him a mysterious smile. "Patience Lord Zuko. She will be along in a minute."

Zuko only looked more confused. "She?"

At that moment, Toph appeared at the top of the ramp, still looking pale, but walking with confidence, trademark grin on her face. Zuko stared. "Is that… Toph?"

Iroh's smile widened. "Indeed. She has been helping me out around the store for quite some time. I suppose I forgot to mention that she would be coming with me?" He tried to look innocent but Zuko snorted.

"You had neglected to mention it yes. I expected she would show up with Aang and the others. I almost didn't recognize her though. Why is she wearing red?"

"Because she said she didn't care about the color and I thought it looked nice on her. Ah, here you are Toph," he finished as Toph reached them. "Feeling better now?"

She grinned at both of them. "Much, Uncle, thanks." She turned to Zuko and punched him on the arm. "How's it hangin' Sparky? Kingship a drag yet?"

Zuko rubbed his arm ruefully. "Well I see you haven't changed all that much. I'm fine, thank you. Uncle said you've been staying with him, are your parents alright?"

She grimaced a bit. "Yeah, they're fine. Not even bad to be around anymore, just really boring, you know? Needed a change of pace."

"She's been a great help around the place," Iroh added. "I think she's really becoming a tea connoisseur too! I even let her brew tea for the customers now." He beamed with pride.

"It's not that big a deal Uncle." Toph tried to play it cool, but blushed slightly despite herself. "I just let it sit until it smells like yours."

"Huh, so that's the trick." Mumbled Zuko, reddening himself at the reminder that he was a terrible teamaker.

Iroh looked at his young charges in amusement as they both abruptly changed the subject and began talking about plans for the party and when the rest of the gang were expected to arrive. He noticed that Mai was noticeably absent from the welcoming party and he noted with even greater interest the way his nephew kept stealing glances at Toph as though he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

* * *

Zuko was stunned. Was this really Toph? She had grown quite a bit in the last two years. Her ebony hair, now worn in a long braid down her back, framed a face with delicate lines and fair, smooth skin. Her sightless, milky green eyes were fringed with dark lashes and her smiling lips were pink and curved. She was a few inches taller too and definitely curvier, (although still growing) filling out her blouse and pants in a way that promised softness. Even her voice was a bit lower.

If it weren't for the bare, dirty feet and her casual manner of speech, not to mention the way she had socked him in the shoulder, he never would have believed she was Toph. She didn't even let her bangs hide her face anymore, but instead had them tucked behind her ears.

What was he doing? He of all people should know that it was rude to stare. And staring at one of his old friends who he had always considered to be a little girl just made him feel… weird. And a little guilty. Nonononononono, this was just too strange. It didn't help that she really did look great in that red color or that Uncle kept on giving him knowing looks.

Needless to say, it was a slightly awkward return to the palace. Toph had requested that she be allowed to walk, since she was still a bit motion sick. Of course Uncle and Zuko had offered to accompany her, so it was also a longer return journey than expected though it was nice to have an excuse to leave the palanquin behind for once.

Toph and Uncle laughed and joked around like old buddies and asked him a million questions about his life and the state of things. Toph was eager to hear about news of the gang and begged to be told about the rebel groups' activities. Uncle wanted to know about his personal life and any changes in court policy or membership.

It was great to be able to talk to people normally again, without all the titles and political niceties. He hadn't really had that since Mai had left on her "journey of discovery" or whatever it was.

He still wasn't quite sure why she'd been so unhappy. He had tried everything he could think of to be a good boyfriend to her, even letting her go off by herself for who knew how long. His offer to go with her had been politely refused.

He suspected that it hadn't really been about him at all, but rather about her family, her time with Azula, and her insecurity about the future. At least, he hoped so. It was hard enough that she had left without much of an explanation, without being saddled with the guilt of (maybe) having pushed her away.

She had written once or twice, to let him know that she was safe, which he appreciated, but there still hadn't come an explanation or any real information. He had missed her dreadfully at the beginning, but as time went on, he had come to suspect that what he really missed was companionship. Having someone around that he could talk to. Someone who knew him well enough to speak their mind to him, even though he was the Firelord.

This had made him feel extremely guilty until he realized that they didn't really know each other as well as they thought they had. He had hardly even had any contact with her during what were arguably the three most important years of his life. And before that, she had always been with Azula and Ty Lee. It had never been just the two of them.

What did they really know about each other? What interests did they share, besides pointy blades and hating the world? (Something which he had grown out of.) When had they laughed together? What made her happy? He had realized with a shock that he didn't know these things. When he had tried to probe her gently for these answers in a letter, he hadn't gotten any reply, nor had he heard from her since.

He had the strong impression that he had been dumped, but there hadn't been any official confirmation of this, so he decided that as a gentleman, he should wait until he could hear her out before taking any action.

Another punch on the shoulder from Toph broke him out of his reverie.

"Hello? Sparky? You stopped responding, something wrong?" Her voice was tinged with a bit of concern, and he forced himself to smile, feeling odd again as he looked at her.

"Sorry. Just thinking about Mai."

"Oh." He heard a hint of something in her voice. Disappointment? No, it couldn't be. "And how is Gloomy these days?"

He looked down. "Gone."

"Huh?" Toph was surprised.

"She left on some sort of journey of discovery about four months ago now and I don't know when she'll be back. Or if she will." He didn't sound pathetic and lonely, right?

His uncle placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you did your best Zuko. I had feared that something like this might happen."

Zuko looked up, shame giving way to surprise. "Uncle? You knew this would happen?"

"I hoped that it would not, but I suspected it might, yes. Mai is a lovely girl but I knew that she had many unanswered questions in her own heart and too much fire not to go looking for the answers. I am sorry, my nephew."

"I just hope I didn't drive her away."

"I am sure you did not. Let us simply pray that the two of you will find happiness, even if you do not find it together."

Noticing Zuko's uncomfortable shift at that last statement, Iroh frowned slightly. "There is something that you are not saying. We can discuss this in private later if you wish."

"Yes, Uncle. Thank you."

* * *

"So nephew, what aren't you telling?" Iroh closed the door to his private chambers and ushered the young man to a comfortable seat, pouring him a cup of tea.

Zuko hesitated for a moment, staring at the cup in his hands, and then it all came pouring out. The worry, the feelings of helplessness as he watched Mai slip further and further away, the confusion and loneliness, the guilt, and finally his revelations about their relationship.

"…but the worst part is that I don't really miss _her_, I just miss having someone around to relax with." Zuko finally ended. He hadn't raised his head during the whole tirade and Uncle hadn't said a word, waiting patiently for him to finish. Then Iroh sighed, rumbling deep in his chest.

"That must have been difficult my nephew. I am sorry that you suffered through that alone, although I am quite proud of you as well. I believe that you have come to the right conclusions, and you have handled yourself with honor. However, I do not think that you are bound by that honor to wait for Mai's return, if indeed that should ever happen. She has gone to make herself happy; I do not think it is right for you to remain unhappy for her sake."

Zuko finally looked up, relief written all over his face. "Thank you Uncle. You always say just what I need to hear."

* * *

'Huh. So Gloomy is gone.' Thought Toph as she lay on her bed in the quarters that had been assigned to her.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about this news. She was sorry for Sparky, but at the same time she had never quite gotten comfortable around Mai. And now she wouldn't be the only odd one out once the rest of the gang arrived.

She immediately felt guilty about that last thought. What was with her these days? Rejoicing about her friend's misfortune and heartbreak? And speaking of which, what was up with Sparky?

His vibrations didn't feel heartbroken and depressed in the same way that she remembered them feeling back in the old days; mostly he just seemed tired and embarrassed by the whole thing. But she could feel his heart rate accelerate intermittently when they were together. Mostly when she spoke to him, or he was near her. Was he sick? Did she make him nervous or something? It was weird and it worried her a bit.

It almost felt the way Snoozles' heart used to feel around Suki. Or the way Twinkletoes used to feel when Sugar Queen gave him private lessons… whoa nononononono, there was no way! How weird would that be? Besides, he probably still thought she was a kid.

Resolving that she was going to forget about ever having that thought, Toph left her room to see if she could find someone to spar with before dinner.

* * *

Hours later, after dinner and a good workout, during which she had carefully kept her mind blank, she got ready for bed. Now that she was at court, she supposed she had better wash her face and brush her hair.

Grimacing as she worked through the tangles by touch, Toph realized how different she must have looked to Zuko. She knew she was taller now, and starting to be shaped like a woman. On top of that, she now wore her hair in a braid instead of a bun. No wonder his heartbeat had sped up, he must have thought she looked like a stranger! Deciding that was definitely the reason and not that other crazy thought she had had this afternoon, she wondered about Zuko himself.

What did he look like? He must be muscled, being a fit young bender, as well as a swordsman. His tread felt heavier than she remembered and his voice came from higher up than before, although it was hard to tell by how much, because she had also grown. The pitch of his voice was lower as well.

He was eighteen soon, basically a man. That thought made her feel strange.

What did his face look like? She knew he was touchy about his face, having been pretty badly burned from what she could gather. She knew there was a scar at least, on the left side of his face. Katara had told her that much. But she didn't know how big it was, or what the rest of his face looked like. It had been so hectic by the time Sparky joined the gang, that she hadn't had much chance to ask him about himself.

What color and shape were his eyes? Did he have a long nose or a short one? His hair hadn't sounded swishy today, did that mean he wore it up now or was it just really short? Was it brown? Black? Blond? What shape was his jaw? His mouth?

The only way she could find out the color was to ask and the only way to find out shape and texture was to feel with her hands and she was pretty sure she'd rather be fed to angry hogmonkeys than ever ask for such a personal thing. She hadn't even asked it of Sugar Queen. Why was she even thinking about this? Gah! Time to sleep!

She crawled into the huge bed, her face hot, and tried to settle down. Meditating on her breath and clearing her mind, the way Uncle had taught her, she finally relaxed.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, a drowsy thought swam to the front of her brain.

'He smelled nice.'

* * *

_A/N: So Toph and Zuko "see" each other again after a long time apart! Heart pounding ensues! The next chapter will be even more heart pounding and fluffy! Once again a huge thank you to everyone who's commented, reviewed, favorited and followed this story! You guys are awesome! 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

_A/N: So this one's really long compared to the others. I couldn't find a good stopping place, oh well, enjoy the large dose of fluff! On a serious note, several of you have complained about the awkward formatting of the line breaks. I am very sorry about this, the combination of my technological derpiness+the website's caginess=bad formatting. I have since fixed the previous chapters (I'm pretty sure), so hopefully they will flow a bit better now. Please let me know if there are any further issues and thanks for letting me know about the line spacing. _

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you all like it! Huge thanks to everyone who has commented and favorited! Love you! I don't own ATLA, it is the property of Bryke and Nickelodeon. :)_

* * *

Toph was enjoying a pleasant breakfast with Uncle when a servant entered the dining room.

"General Iroh, Lady Toph, the Avatar and his friends have arrived."

Smiling broadly, Toph and Iroh hurried out of the room towards the front hall, where the gang waited, Appa having already been comfortably stabled.

"Twinkletoes! Sugar Queen! Snoozles! Suki!" Toph beamed as she threw herself into a group hug.

"Toph, is that really you?" Katara's voice sounded surprised and happy. "You've grown so much! You're so pretty!"

"Yeah, wow!" That was Sokka. "I guess I somehow figured you'd look the same forever. What's with the babe status? Ow!" Suki had smacked him in the back of the head before turning to Toph herself.

"Hello Toph! How have you been?"

"I've been great! I went home and made up with my folks, but then I got bored, so I've been helping Uncle out around the shop!"

"It's great that you've been happy!" Aang chimed in and she noticed that his voice had changed. "I showed up at your house to pick you up for this, but your parents said you had already left. So you were at the General's huh? Sounds like fun!"

Uncle stepped forward, greeting everyone and there was happy chatter for a few minutes before their reunion was interrupted by the arrival of Zuko.

"Everyone, welcome!" His voice was warm as he embraced Aang, Katara and Suki and clapped Sokka on the back. "I'm so glad you could make it! Have you eaten? Come in and tell us about your trip." He ushered everyone into the dining room, where the breakfast had been enlarged and the table set for seven. "I had a few last minute things to take care of this morning, so I haven't eaten yet, but I believe Toph and my uncle have already started. Please, help yourselves to as much as you'd like."

"All right!" Sokka exclaimed, filling his plate with meat and sweet buns and sticking another drumstick in his mouth before sitting down. The rest of the gang sat down and began eating as well. Toph couldn't help but notice that when Uncle had offered her the seat next to Zuko, Zuko's heart had beat a bit faster again, despite his being mid-conversation with Aang on his other side.

Ignoring this, she turned to Katara.

"So Sugar Queen, how are things coming at the South Pole?"

"Very well! We've really made a lot of progress with rebuilding and expanding the village. It could almost be called a city now and the return of the warriors, as well as the addition of several Northern Water Tribesmembers, has really exploded the population. We're working hard on rejuvenating a lot of the old bending cultural traditions too, as well as updating some of the more archaic ones." She spoke with excitement and Toph was pleased to hear good news about her friend's life.

"That's great Sugar Queen! How about you, Snoozles? Suki? Enjoying life on Kiyoshi?"

Sokka swallowed a mouthful before responding. "It's great! The girls and I have developed a whole new training program, and I've even helped start up a local coast guard! Suki's been kicking my butt of course but it's a lot of fun."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've been wondering." Suki piped up. "How come I'm the only one here without a nickname?"

Toph grinned. "Well, I could call you Fangirl, but I kinda doubt you'd appreciate it. Or maybe Snoozlebane. Waddaya think?"

Suki giggled. "Just Suki is fine. I was only wondering if you guys had made some sort of nickname pact or something."

Sokka snorted. "Nope. Just Toph doing her own thing. Hey, speaking of which, how come you don't have to have a nickname Toph?"

Toph's grin widened. "Because I'm the awesomest bender in the world."

"Well she is the Melon Lord." Katara pointed out.

Toph laughed. "Hell yeah! You could call me that if you want!" Everyone joined in her laughter and agreed that the name was perfect.

After eating and visiting for several hours, Zuko had to excuse himself to prepare for the evening's party and Iroh went to help him.

The rest of the gang settled into their rooms before joining Toph in the practice ring to compare new skills. She stomped, punched, bent, taunted, got dirty, and generally had the time of her life. Now this was more like it!

* * *

"My Lord, I'm afraid that we had planned on you having an escort this evening. We all expected that Lady Mai would have returned by now. We did send several letters." The party planner wrung his hands nervously.

Zuko sighed. "It's alright Kumon. I thought she'd be back too. If I don't have an escort, how much will you have to change last-minute?"

Kumon pulled out a scroll and began reading from a long list. "Well, at first guess My Lord, I would have to change the seating order quite a bit, recount the silverware and the table linens, remind the crier to come up with a new introduction for you, choose a new head table, and rearrange the centerpieces. It… could be done My Lord, but it would be tight."

Zuko sighed again, running his hands through his hair, freed of the topknot now that he was away from public eyes. "No Kumon, don't bother. I'll find someone."

"Of course My Lord. Shall I prepare a list of potential candidates?"

"Excuse the interruption," said Iroh, speaking out for the first time. "But might I suggest Toph Bei Fong?"

Zuko started. "Toph, Uncle?"

"She has come from a wealthy and prominent family. Despite her daily mannerisms, she has been well trained in courtly etiquette and decorum. She will not embarrass you and I think it would put you more at ease to escort someone you know. Besides, I think it will be a good political statement representing goodwill between the Earth Kingdom and our nation."

Zuko thought about it. Everything his uncle was saying was right and he couldn't find a real reason for his nervousness at spending the evening with this new Toph. "Alright Uncle," he decided. "If she'll agree, I'm fine with it."

"Excellent! I shall ask her myself!" Iroh beamed and hurried out of the room.

* * *

"You want me to be Sparky's date tonight?" Toph had been toweling off after sparring when Uncle had found her in the courtyard. The gang looked at each other in surprise but said nothing.

"Well, yes. I suppose it could be worded that way. If my nephew is without an escort, I am told that the poor gentleman in charge of planning will have to be run even more off his feet."

Toph frowned in thought. "Why didn't they find someone sooner? They shouldn't have left it this long."

"Apparently it was considered likely that Lady Mai would return. I believe she was sent several invitations."

"Hmmm…"

"It should not be difficult. You would only be required to sit next to him at dinner and keep him company for the evening. Perhaps a dance, if you wish. You know each other, so I thought it might be preferable to sitting with a stranger." Uncle pointed out.

Toph frowned again. "Am I going to have to wear a dress?"

"Well usually the answer would be yes," Uncle admitted. "But I'm sure we can make an exception, since you are doing us such a favor. If you agree then perhaps we can meet with the royal tailor and explain your wishes."

Toph thought for a moment more. It would be a pain to get all dressed up and have to act fancy and refined, but at least she would be with a friend. It wouldn't be too hard, and Uncle _had_ asked nicely…

"Okay." She stuck out her hand. "It's a deal."

"Wonderful! Toph you are a treasure!" Uncle grabbed her hand, shook it and then escorted her towards her chambers, leaving the speechless gang behind them. "Truth be told, I summoned the tailor there already, just in case. I hope you don't mind."

Toph grinned. "Uncle you sly fox!"

They arrived at her room, and sure enough there was already a woman waiting there for them. Her tread was light, but vibrations revealed a rounded shape and her heartbeat was quick. Toph was immediately reminded of a bird.

"Good afternoon General Iroh, Lady Toph. May I begin with measurements?" Even her voice was brisk and chirpy.

Toph obediently stood on a stool with her arms outstretched as the bird lady measured and discussed fabric and styling with Uncle, who wrote down the numbers as she called them out. Despite feeling a bit like a mannequin, Toph was pleased to note that Uncle and the bird lady had settled on skirt-like, very wide pantaloons and a blouse. It was still fairly chilly, so the bird lady promised a wrap or jacket to go over the sleeveless top.

By the time her measurements had been taken and the fabric agreed upon, (Toph felt them until she found some she liked and then the adults had chosen color and print) she was feeling as though the whole process could have been much worse. It was beginning to become a catchphrase of hers, but it was true. What made all the difference was having people who were willing to work with what _she_ wanted, instead of making her do what _they_ wanted.

She found the same to be true later that afternoon, when ladies arrived to wash and style her hair and put on her make up. She told them that she didn't really mind what they did with her hair, as long as it was comfortable on her head, and that makeup was fine provided she still looked like herself.

It was also pleasant to hear them oohing and aahing over her long, thick hair and smooth skin. It could have been a load of crap for all she knew, but it was still kind of nice to be complimented every once in a while.

They carefully brushed her hair with oils that smelled like jasmine and twisted it into a low, ornate bun with combs of silver and ivory; they dabbed rose water behind her ears and on her collarbone and wrists; they gently dusted her face with only the barest hint of cosmetics. They didn't even touch her feet! She had decided that she might be able to get used to this sort of pampering after all when there was a knock on the door and Katara entered.

"Oh Toph!" Her voice was a low with wonderment. "You look so lovely! I came to see if you needed any help changing."

"Hey Katara." Toph decided she had better start getting into the proper etiquette for the evening and so forwent the usual nickname. "That would be nice, thanks. I'm afraid I can't gush over your gown and hair, but I'm sure you look beautiful too." Her ladies all echoed the sentiment, describing the cut and color of Katara's gown for Toph. Blue and white, with a straight-line skirt, and a V-neck bodice. Whatever that meant. She just smiled, making appreciative noises at the correct times.

Her own outfit was fine silk that felt great against her skin and a satin shawl embroidered with silken thread and seed pearls.

From the reaction of Katara and the ladies, she supposed it must be beautiful, but the best part for her was how comfortable it was. She felt as though if it weren't for the delicacy of the fabric, she could spar in this outfit. The pants were long enough too that she could wear bottomless slippers without anyone noticing. She even bent her armlet into a scrolling vine shape so she could wear it.

'This is great! Almost all the comfort of daily life, and pretty to boot!' She wondered briefly what Zuko would think, before giving herself a mental shake and preparing to leave the room with Katara.

Uncle was waiting in the hallway to escort them to the foyer, where Aang and Zuko waited.

"The two of you look simply ravishing!" He said, offering his arms, which the girls took.

"Thanks Uncle. You know, that wasn't actually half bad," Toph admitted.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Aang paced in the foyer, dressed in his formal Avatar robes.

"They'll be here soon," soothed Zuko. "They have to be a bit late; it's like a woman's duty or something."

He had to admit that he was more than a little nervous himself, and couldn't resist pulling a bit at his red and gold robes in spite of himself. Would she be okay? This was Toph the hooligan, after all. But she was trained for this, right?

He breathed several calming breaths to cool down. Then he heard footsteps on the marble floor and he turned around as quickly as he dared, trying not to seem antsy.

And there she was.

He felt like his heart had stopped. The girl walking in with Uncle and Katara looked… well she looked magnificent. There was no other word for it.

She wore flowing pantaloons in dark green, but her close-fitting top was cream colored and embroidered in red, blue and yellow. Her black hair was twisted and braided into a lovely chignon and secured with silver and ivory combs. Her bare shoulders were covered by a red wrap, embroidered in a green vine pattern and flowered with pearls.

She smiled and he noticed that her face was just barely made up to enhance her eyes, lips, and cheeks.

She was… she was… well, he couldn't quite describe it, but he felt his face growing warm.

Uncle cleared his throat and Zuko realized that his mouth was open a bit. He closed it, feeling his face flame as he approached Toph, who was waiting patiently, looking serene.

"Lady Toph," he remembered his manners, offering his hand. "You are a vision of loveliness."

Toph's ladylike smile gave way to a flicker of surprise before twisting into a sardonic grin as she placed her hand in his, but her voice remained proper as she replied: "My Lord Zuko, you must look ravishing yourself." Was it his imagination, or did her cheeks seem a little pinker than they had a moment ago? Taking their places behind Uncle, Aang and Katara, they waited patiently for the crier to announce them.

"Presenting the Dragon of the West! General Iroh!" There was applause as Uncle entered the ballroom and Aang and Katara stepped forward in front of them.

"Presenting Avatar Aang and his escort, Lady Katara of the Water Tribe!" More applause, louder this time as Aang and Katara disappeared through the doors. His heart was racing, he hated this part. Toph squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Presenting! On the occasion of his eighteenth birthday! Firelord Zuko of the House of Ozai and his escort, Lady Toph Bei Fong!" Then they were through the doors and into a sea of applause and murmurs, as they walked unhurriedly to their seats. Zuko made sure Toph was seated before turning to face the room.

"Let the celebrations begin!" He stated clearly, and then sat down as servants poured into the room, bearing food and drink and the musicians started playing below the dais. Exhaling slightly, he relaxed into his chair. The worst was over. He didn't mind speeches or being out in public, but he hadn't yet been able to shake the anxiety he felt before entering a roomful of people.

Toph turned to him slightly and said softly, "Well done Sparky." He smiled at that, remembering that she was still his friend, no matter how lovely she was.

* * *

The feast was delicious and never-ending it seemed, and Toph spoke to him, joking and chatting just like usual, although always low enough that she couldn't be overheard being unladylike. Indeed, there were several times when something she said was so funny that he had to use his napkin to cover his laughter while Toph of course remained as innocent-looking as a baby mooselion. It wasn't fair.

She carried herself with grace and ate spotlessly. Despite her blindness, she seemed to have no trouble cutting her food into small bites, or handling whatever silverware the dish called for. She smiled and talked and listened attentively.

She was radiant, and he felt a surge of relief. Uncle had been right; she really was the perfect escort. She looked graceful and elegant to everyone else, but for him she still had her razor-sharp wit and wicked sense of humor.

The meal finally ended and it was time for him to deliver his birthday speech. He motioned to a servant, who rang a small gong, quieting the guests. Toph elbowed him affectionately and he rose to address the room.

"Good evening friends and honored guests. I am delighted that all of you were able to attend this evening. We are certainly blessed here in the Fire Nation to have so many friends and allies from the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and Air Nomads." He gestured around the room and then towards Aang.

"I am grateful for your friendship and I look forward to many more years of peace and prosperity for all.

"I hope you enjoy the evening's festivities. Thank you all." He bowed slightly to polite yet thunderous applause. As he took his seat, he could see Aang grinning at him and Sokka giving a thumbs-up. Toph smiled and he knew he would probably get a congratulatory punch in the shoulder later, once they were away from prying eyes.

There was a brief interlude, during which everyone funneled into the other ballroom, whose floor had been cleared for dancing in the center. Along the walls were small tables for guests to sit and visit if they desired, as well as two long buffet tables, in case anyone still wanted to eat, and the high table sat at the head of the hall.

The Fire Nation had forgone dancing as a group activity over the last hundred years, but with Aang's help, Zuko had begun to reinstate it as an accepted art form and pastime.

Even now, the Fire Nation guests hung back somewhat, unsure. Aang and Zuko had to perform "The Dancing Dragon" for them before they really got into the spirit of the thing. There were many oohs and aahs as they danced and firebent their way through the forms and a lot of applause afterwards.

Technically it wasn't a dance, but it seemed to do the trick, and soon Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom dancers were pulling Fire Nation partners onto the floor, teaching them the steps of dances from all over the world.

Zuko returned to where Toph was standing on the sidelines, smiling and dusting trace ash off his hands. "Hah, I haven't done that for two years. I'm glad I remembered all the steps. It was a bit difficult in these robes though."

She smiled back at him and his heart skipped a beat again. "Well, I couldn't see it, but it felt good. I mean, the vibrations were right on and everything."

"Well I hope so. I've prepared a lot for tonight, learning different dances and such. It would be all kinds of embarrassing to screw up a firebending form after all that."

She chuckled. "I get you. So, you've been taking dance lessons huh? Maybe I should call _you_ Twinkletoes."

He snorted. "No thank you, Miss Melon Lord. Sparky is quite derogatory enough. It makes me sound like a sealdog or something."

She laughed, grinning wickedly. "Pardon me, My Lord, I would not think to offend." Her voice was mocking. "So tell me, if you're some kind of dancebender now, do you know 'Two Lilies Meet in a Field'?"

"Sure. I spent weeks on that. It's really complicated."

Her grin grew even wider. "Yup. I remember I used to trip my partner all the time while I was learning it."

"You what?" Zuko's jaw dropped.

"With bending. I was bored and it was funny. He never figured out why he kept tripping either, he just thought the dance was extra hard. I kick so much butt at that dance now because we practiced it for so long to make up for all the tripping. It was worth it." She grinned at the memory.

Zuko chuckled. "That is evil! It was hard enough for me to learn and I didn't have a partner who tripped me. I was beginning to forget what a little terror you are! So I take it you want to show off your awesome dancing then?"

Toph adopted a tone of mock joy and curtsied. "Why My Lord, I thought you'd never ask!"

He snorted again. "That lady act of yours is scarily good. One moment, while I request the song."

* * *

Toph watched him stroll away towards the musicians, her heart strangely light. It hadn't been bad at all hanging out with Zuko all evening, even if she did have to be a lady about it. She could feel his disbelief as she performed flawlessly and the thought made her grin smugly. She liked surprising him; it made her feel as though she had won somehow.

When he had first seen her in the foyer, she had worried for a moment as she felt his heart rate skitter madly, but he had been a perfect gentleman all evening. Well, besides calling her Miss Melon Lord and laughing at her inappropriate jokes about the guests and high society in general. But that was fun too. He felt like Zuko only not all mopey and grumpy like before.

And he hadn't been lying when he told her she was lovely.

His heart rate had mostly remained high, with a few fluctuations throughout the evening, but she attributed that to nerves in general. He was acting normal. It was fun. And now it seemed they were about to show off how awesomely skilled they were. What wasn't to like?

She saw him returning and schooled her features back into lady mode as he reached her. She felt him extend his hand towards her and she took it, allowing him to lead her onto the floor. They took their positions and the dance floor emptied.

"Please don't trip me." He mumbled softly and she tightened her fingers around his in acknowledgement before letting go of his hand. His plea had been tentative and endearing and she smiled. There was no way she would let him down. She was going to show everyone that the two of them kicked total butt!

There were a few murmurs from the Earth Kingdom contingent as the first few notes of 'Two Lilies Meet in a Field' rang out and the difficult piece was recognized. She could always tell where earthbenders were. They felt joined to the ground in the way that nobody else did. But now the dance was starting and she had to concentrate.

They stepped towards each other and joined hands before turning and she felt his pulse accelerate again. Damn, that was distracting. His hand was warm too, almost as though he had a fever. But he was always warm, right? She tried to remember if it had felt this hot before.

They twisted and stepped away, releasing hands as their weaving footwork began winding them past each other again and again. Every time they passed she could feel his warmth and smell his scent. Spicy, almost pine like? Damn, she was getting distracted again. 'Focus Toph!' She couldn't screw up now, Sparky was counting on her.

Their hands rejoined and he twirled her slowly, never breaking time with the music. Bowing, they swished past each other again, swooping down and turning away. Their feet stepped past and around each other, drawing them closer and closer again as they moved across the floor.

They arced their arms over their heads, briefly touching hands before rotating their bodies away in opposite directions.

She could feel the vibrations of his steps; hear the rustling of his clothing as they moved; sense where he would step next. His movements were confident as they danced around each other again, never faltering. It was great to have a partner who knew what he was doing and was athletically graceful enough not to stumble over the difficult footwork. That meant she could concentrate on the feeling of the dance.

The dance was meant to represent the movement of lilies in the wind, as well as the twining of their roots as they grew together. It was supposed to be a metaphor for young lovers or something and… oh shit.

She had just realized what sort of message they had sent by choosing this dance. Damn, Damn, Damn! That was definitely not part of the plan! 'Don't panic Toph. He's sure to have known the lore of this dance too and he didn't refuse. That means it's not a big deal, right?'

She fought to keep her face neutral and serene as she completed the final twirl around Zuko while he placed one arm around her shoulders and drew her other hand in towards him. The dance would finish with the man holding his partner close. It was supposed to represent the unbreakable nature of love.

'Why didn't I remember this before? It's been years since I've thought about this dance! I just remembered that I was good at it; I never cared about all that other stuff! I was ten, for Spirit's sakes!' Her brain raced madly. 'Just breathe. Just breathe, and don't think about it. Just finish the dance.'

She exhaled carefully as the music ended, Zuko's arms around her. There was a hush for a moment as she stood, wrapped in his warm, wonderful smelling embrace, feeling his heart matching hers, beat for furious beat. Then Zuko deliberately stepped away from her to an appropriate distance and they bowed to the watchers.

The audience exploded into applause and chatter and as gracefully as they could, Toph and Zuko fled the floor. Only when they had escaped back to their corner and most of the audience had begun dancing again did they relax, dropping hands and breathing heavily.

Zuko paced. "That was um, somehow different from my lessons."

Toph groaned. "Don't say it! I remembered halfway through about all the undertones of meaning! I'm sorry Sparky. Spirits, that was embarrassing!"

"It was, I'll admit, a bit more… charged than I expected. I knew about the story behind it, but I didn't really think anything of it." He continued pacing before turning to her abruptly. "Would you like a drink? I'm parched."

"I would love a drink."

He left and Toph melted into a nearby chair. Then she felt familiar footsteps and she groaned.

"Not now Sugar Queen, I really don't want to talk about it. Me and my big mouth." She lamented sadly as Katara slid into the chair next to hers.

"Okay, well then I guess I won't say you guys looked amazing together, or that I somehow felt embarrassed for watching you. What was that dance?"

"You just said those things." Toph protested, "And it's called 'Two Lilies Meet in a Field', curse its name. It's been years since I performed that, I totally forgot about the whole "young lovers" angle."

She felt Katara sit up straighter. "Young lovers?"

Toph sighed dramatically, resting her chin on the table and covering her head with her arms before reciting: "It's a metaphor. The blowing of the lilies represents the adversity the young lovers face and the intertwining roots represent their strengthening bond. That's why they end up so close together at the end. How could I have forgotten about that! It's basically the whole point of the dance! I just remembered that I've always been good at it and now Sparky's some sort of dancebender so we decided to try it! How could I be so stupid?" She wailed, muffled through her arms.

"Dancebender?" Katara sounded both amused and concerned. "Toph, I'm sure everything will be fine. Sure, I guess it maybe wasn't the best choice, but you guys performed it beautifully. Besides, Zuko is your friend, I'm sure he didn't mind. You have done him a favor by being his escort tonight, I doubt he's offended."

Toph sat up. "He's coming back."

Sure enough, Zuko was winding his way through the crowd towards them, carrying drinks, followed by a nervous-looking waiter. "I keep telling you that I can carry two drinks by myself," he was saying with some heat. "Look, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm sure you have many other duties that are more important. Thank you." The waiter finally gave up and disappeared back into the milling throng.

Zuko placed the drinks onto the table before sinking into one of the chairs with a sigh. "Hi Katara. Enjoying the party? Sorry I didn't grab you a drink." He sounded tired.

"Hi Zuko, yes, the party's great, although I am getting a bit worn out from all the talking and dancing."

He sighed. "I understand."

Sokka sauntered up, Aang and Suki in tow. "Hey guys. So, what was with that dance?"

Zuko groaned, burying his head in his hands and Toph glared towards Sokka.

"Not one word Snoozles!"

* * *

The rest of the party passed fairly uneventfully but finished with what she supposed to be a spectacular fireworks display. Toph made an appearance for show, but she could only hear the loud booms and the exclamations of the crowd and by that time had a major headache, so she excused herself early.

Zuko had to stay until the end so Uncle walked her back to her rooms. Her ladies were quickly summoned to help her change, and wash her face and let down her hair. It didn't take too long, but she was bone-tired by the end and practically had to be carried to bed.

She fell asleep right away, but dreamed of parties and dancing and a too-close Zuko all night.

* * *

_A/N: Kyaa!~ What's gonna happen next for our favorite benders? You'll just have to keep reading! Hahahaha! 3 _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_A/N: How will our favorite couple respond to the heart poundings of the previous evening? More fluff! Also Uncle is totally Boss! Sorry for the delay in updating, real life happened for a few days. Huge thanks to everyone who has favorited, commented and followed this story, it makes me feel so happy and loved! 3 As always, I do not own ATLA, it is the sole property of Bryke and Nickelodeon!_

* * *

Zuko woke the next morning, muzzily aware that something very unexpected had happened the previous night.

Oh right. Dancing with Toph.

He sat up with a groan, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and began casting about for a shirt. That had been… surreal.

They had been having fun together, surviving the social niceties, and she had been surprisingly gorgeous and dependably ladylike and then somehow they were dancing a very passionate dance in front of hundreds of his subjects and allies.

He groaned again. Talk about embarrassing! It didn't even matter that they had executed it flawlessly, when he thought about it he wanted to crawl into a hole. But the strangest part that he didn't even want to admit to himself was how right it had seemed in the moment. Perfectly attuned, neither of them missing a beat or even slightly misstepping. They made a great team. Heck, she hadn't even tripped him!

It had felt disturbingly wonderful to hold her too. Her soft creamy skin. Her graceful poise. Her raw athletic power. Her perfume. He could still remember the sense of euphoria he had felt. It had been months since he had held a woman for any reason other than dance lessons.

Agh! Too weird, too weird! He shook his head violently, even flailing his arms a bit, trying to dislodge the idea.

He needed to bend, to vent this extra energy or he would be starting fires all day like a young child.

Hopping out of bed, he grabbed a shirt from the wardrobe and absently pulled it on as he walked towards the door.

He was just about to grab the handle when there came a knock from the other side. Opening it, he saw Uncle standing in the hallway with a tea tray and a twinkle in his eye. Zuko let him in, sighing inwardly.

"Good morning Nephew! I thought you might like some tea." He set down the tray on the bedside table, before pulling up a chair and sitting. Iroh seemed as though he was innocently enjoying his tea, but Zuko felt such an air of expectance from him that he sat back down on his bed with a grumpy sigh. He accepted the tea but stubbornly refused to say anything besides an answering good morning.

They sipped their tea in silence for what seemed like hours until Zuko finally stood up and set down his teacup. "I'm going to bend for a while. Thank you for the tea Uncle."

At last Iroh glanced up from his cup and fixed Zuko with a piercing gaze. "Last night happened, Nephew. You cannot pretend that it did not."

Zuko sighed, sitting back down on the bed again. "I never could out-stubborn you." He lay back, running his hands over his face. "Ok fine. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how you feel Nephew. Last night and today."

"Confused. This is just too weird to even think about!"

"And yet, you are thinking about it." Iroh pointed out. "Tell me your thoughts."

"How can—how can this really be Toph? Where's the little girl who burps and throws tantrums and plays in the mud? Who is this person with good hygiene and perfect manners and who looks-." He cut himself off.

"Beautiful." Uncle finished. "This _is_ Toph Nephew, I promise. I have overseen some of these changes myself over the last few months. She is growing up, plain and simple. And growing into a fine young woman. She has learned that the world is bigger than her annoyances and immediate desires. She is learning to think of others before she speaks or acts, and she is searching for a new place for herself in the world."

That sounded kind of familiar to Zuko, now that he thought of it. Hadn't he had to learn those very things himself? He frowned. "It makes me feel strange Uncle. I remember her as a little girl, how can I think of her as a woman?"

"But haven't you already been doing that Zuko? You can't expect me to believe all that blushing was because of _me_ now can you?" His eyes twinkled and Zuko groaned, turning his face away from his uncle, so he couldn't see the new blush creeping over his cheeks.

'This can't be happening! Please, please, _please_ tell me I'm not having this conversation right now.' he thought desperately. His uncle chuckled at his silence.

"You were always shy about girls Zuko. I know it must be strange seeing an old friend in this new light. But try to keep in mind that she is likely also feeling some confusion right now. Don't think I haven't noticed a few blushes from her as well. Be kind to her and be kind to yourself. Something may come of this new awareness and something may not. Be patient and let it be."

Zuko rolled back towards Iroh suddenly, anguish written on his face. "But she's still so young Uncle! How can I even consider this?"

"She is fourteen. That is not so far from marrying age. My beloved Lien was seven years younger than me and when we married she was sixteen. It is not so uncommon my nephew, but marriage is a long way off yet. Let us first work towards you two being able to look each other in the face, metaphorically speaking."

"Okay Uncle." Zuko's voice sounded small, even to his own ears.

"Excellent! Now, shall we join the others for breakfast? I believe they are gathered in the small private dining room. Formal attire should not be necessary."

Zuko smiled weakly and got up, changing into a new pair of pants before heading for the door. "Although," his uncle's voice piped up dryly behind him. "You still may not want to go out with your shirt on inside out."

* * *

Toph and the others were eating breakfast when Zuko and Iroh showed up. She was more than a little nervous to be around Zuko after last night's dancing disaster and the troubling dreams that she had had but Zuko did not seem to share her trepidation. At least outwardly. She felt his heart rate jump as usual, but he greeted her normally along with the others, and even sat across from her at the table, despite the tension in his body.

She wasn't sure what his faux calm and friendly attitude might mean but she was relieved that at least he didn't seem to be angry at her for recommending the dance. She didn't sense any anger from him anyway. Well if he wanted to act unconcerned then two could play at that game.

Making a mental note to curse that dance to the far reaches of the spirit world as soon as she had the time, she calmly went on eating her hotcakes and talking to Aang, who was sitting beside her.

The rest of the gang seemed a bit uncertain about what to make of this, obviously having expected at least some awkward shuffling of feet, but she didn't particularly care what the others expected her to do. Gradually, the tension slipped away as people got back into eating and talking.

* * *

Thankfully, everyone seemed to have decided that the dance they had seen was no more than a collaboration between friends, or at least that Toph and Zuko didn't want to talk about it, and for the next several days the subject was carefully avoided. Even Sokka held back his sarcastic comments. Katara must have "talked" to him about it.

Toph herself didn't feel quite as peaceful about it as everyone else seemed to be however. She found herself wondering about it at odd times and trying to find ways to spar alone with Zuko, hoping to get a feel for his thoughts on the matter.

Apparently though, he didn't want to talk about it and continued to carefully treat her the same as everyone else. He had even seemed to loosen up enough to join the others in calling her "Melon Head," as per Sokka's suggested "upgrade."

She didn't mind the name, but she was as unsettled by his seeming indifference as she had been by his attention. She had been having dreams every night, remembering how it had felt in his arms, his heart pounding so close to her ear, the way he had smelled, his heat. It made her feel sort of warm and tingly.

She realized that she had begun listening for his voice in a room full of people, searching for his vibrations and wondering, wondering, wondering what his face looked like, what the texture of his hair was and most importantly, what he was thinking.

Every time she caught herself with these thoughts, she would head to the sparring ground to work herself into exhaustion. She hadn't had as much time to bend when she had been at home, or with Uncle, and she was determined to get it all back.

For the first few days the others joined her but they couldn't stay at the palace for long and soon she practiced alone.

In five days she was back in peak physical condition, but her heart was no less muddled. Somehow the thing with Sparky had made her even more uncertain about what she should do with her life.

* * *

As she punched, kicked and bent her way through her morning routine on the sixth day, she felt Uncle approaching. She paused for a drink but didn't turn her face towards him as he sat down on a rock.

"Something is troubling you, Toph." It wasn't a question.

Suddenly her voice wouldn't work. "I—feel lost Uncle. I don't know what to think."

"About?"

"About anything! What am I doing here? What am I supposed to do with my life? The gang, they're all off making the world a better place somehow, and here I am kicking rocks and making tea! And I'm not even doing that anymore!"

"Don't underestimate tea!" Uncle's voice was mock reproachful, then he shifted and sighed. "It is a difficult thing to discover, one's purpose in life. You have had two very different lifestyles, and now you are trying to reconcile them in a meaningful way. Which parts of each should you choose for this new chapter? I know you feel as though you don't have much worth to the world right now, but I can assure you that that is far from the truth.

"'Kicking rocks and making tea' can be significant to the world, despite what you may think. Consider, how many people have you entertained or otherwise benefitted with your earthbending? Many. And that doesn't even take into account the fact that you taught Aang to master Earth!

"How many people's lives have been enriched by being able to walk into a friendly store and be served delicious tea by a beautiful girl? Again, many. You have also kept an old man company and helped earn a livelihood.

"Even on my nephew's birthday, you were a gift to us. Not only did you agree to something outside your comfort zone to help a friend, but you were magnificent at it. I cannot begin to explain how much you helped my nephew that night.

"Now I know you do not wish to talk about the dance, but I must say that that was the best performance of 'Two Lilies Meet in a Field' that I have seen in many years. And the people there did not see your discomfort. They saw their talented and cosmopolitan young Firelord dancing with a young lady of unparalleled refinement. You put him at ease, and you helped him look good in front of his subjects and allies. Do you understand what that means?"

Toph shook her head mutely.

"It means that the allied courtiers left feeling hopeful for the reign of this young Firelord; that the gentlemen of court have decided to take up multicultural dancing; that the ladies of court will tell all their friends and neighbors what a handsome, talented and culturally sensitive Firelord we have. It will go a long way towards furthering peaceful relationships with the other nations and it will give our people hope for prosperity. All from one evening.

"Never believe that what you do is good for nothing. Anyone can make anything they do into bettering the world in some way. And you have a lot to offer my dear Toph. All you have to do is figure out what makes _your_ world a better place when you do it."

He stood up, brushed himself off and then walked away, humming a jolly tune.

Toph stood thunderstruck. She had never considered things in that light before. Good old Uncle!

She grabbed a towel, dipped it in a nearby fountain and wiped down her face and neck as she began walking back towards her room.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even pay attention to approaching footsteps or vibrations and as she rounded a corner, she bumped straight into someone, losing her balance.

"Whoops! Sorry Melon Head!" Zuko's voice was cheerful as he caught her and set her on her feet. She did notice his heart skip again though. "You ok? I've never known you to bump into someone before."

"Yeah, thanks. Just a lot on my mind I guess."

"Well I've got a meeting to go to, but be careful." He turned away.

"Hey Sparky?" She blurted out, coming to a decision in her mind.

He turned back around, "Yes?"

'Shitshitshit!' She lost her nerve a little and her voice quieted to a mumble. "Um, can I talk to you later about something?" She bit her lip.

"Sure. I'll be busy for most of today… is after dinner ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks Sparky." She listened to him move away, whistling the same tune that Uncle had been for some reason. Then she sighed. That had been a snap decision but now she was going to have to think about how to ask for what she wanted. There was always the Toph method of facing down a problem until it crawled away in shame, but somehow she felt that a bit more subtlety might be called for in this case.

She still had the rest of the day; maybe her ladies would have some advice, if she could ever work up the courage to tell them what was on her mind.

* * *

_A/N: What does Toph want from our favorite Firelord? I'll try to post the next chapter sooner, so you won't have to live in suspense! Love you all! 3_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A/N: So this one's kind of longer too. And some major fluff happens! ^^ I have to say that parts of this chapter have been heavily inspired by Inkcharm's wonderful fic 'Lie to Me', available on this site . I urge you all to read it if you haven't yet. It's one of my all time favs. As always, I do not own ATLA; Bryke and Nickelodeon do. I only own my OCs. ^^ Super huge love and thanks to all of you who have favorited, commented, followed, reviewed. I love you all! 3_

* * *

Zuko sat at the head of the council table, listening to reports. Reports on crops and farming innovation, reports on projected weather anomalies for the year, reports on trade agreements, reports on immigration and unrest, even some reports on military affairs, despite the army having been downsized considerably.

He sighed inwardly. This was important and necessary but he sure got a stiff back from sitting still for so long. Maybe he could implement the idea of having breaks partway through, for refreshment and stretching their legs.

Making a mental note to speak to his steward about the idea, Zuko turned his attention back to the most recent speaker.

"And that's why it has been recommended that farmers in the coastal areas should plant the hardier variety of sweetroot this season." The man finished reading from his scroll and looked towards Zuko expectantly.

"Excellent. Thank you for your attention to this matter Councilman Shakan. I trust that this idea is agreeable to the Head of Agricultural Affairs?" Zuko looked further down the table to the man in question, who nodded respectfully. "I leave it to you then. Thank you."

Smiling, Councilman Shakan took his seat and the Head of International Cooperation, Councilman Ri Mon stood up.

"There is one small matter remaining before we adjourn My Lord." He waited until Zuko nodded in acknowledgement. "It is my pleasure to inform your lordship that your lordship's recent birthday gala is being considered an unprecedented international success. I have been inundated with letters from dignitaries in attendance, stating that your lordship's grace, welcoming attitude, and international sensitivity have impressed them beyond measure."

There was enthusiastic applause from the councilmembers. Ri Mon waited for it to die down before continuing.

"Many also wished to add that Lady Bei Fong made for a radiant escort and some of the Earth Kingdom nobility have privately wondered whether your exquisite performance of 'Two Lilies Meet in a Field' could be considered tantamount to romantic overtures." He cleared his throat. "I thought this last item especially required your attention My Lord, being something of a _delicate_ nature, politically speaking."

The council chamber filled with an expectant hush. Zuko smiled wryly and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Never gonna get away from that dance, huh?' He straightened.

"Lady Bei Fong is one of my dearest friends and certainly carried herself with grace and poise that evening. That being said, there are no current plans for any romantic involvement between us. We chose that piece as a way to represent the spirit of friendly cooperation between our two great nations, as we overcome past adversity."

He certainly couldn't tell them that Toph had picked that dance because she "kicked butt" at it, but this was a plausible sounding explanation. Close enough to the truth, anyway.

Ri Mon was scribbling madly in his scroll, taking notes for an announcement to be released to the other nations. Doubtless after the meeting, he would hole up somewhere with the Minister of Public Interest and the two of them would hash out something appropriate.

"I shall prepare a public statement immediately My Lord." Ri Mon smiled respectfully at him, tucking his scroll and brush under his arm before sitting back down.

Zuko looked around the room. "Are there any other matters to be brought to attention? No? Very well, I declare this meeting adjourned." The councilmembers bowed low as Zuko stood and preceded them out of the room. He heard chatter and movement erupt in the council chamber as he entered a small foyer, before a servant closed the door behind him and he was alone.

Exhaling mightily, he removed his Firelord's cloak with its heavy epaulettes and stretched his neck. He was very much looking forward to a quiet cup of tea with Uncle after standing on ceremony for so long.

Strolling through the Firelord's private back passages towards his uncle's chambers, he thought about what Ri Mon had said.

He had figured there would probably be some political fallout and plenty of rumors about he and Toph, and he just hoped that he had sounded convincing enough to avoid having to deal with rumors swirling around his own council chamber at least.

Probably not.

Hopefully, Toph wouldn't be too inconvenienced or embarrassed by this. She had helped him immensely after all; it didn't seem fair for her to be a source of gossip simply for being friends with the Firelord. Unfortunately, that was part of being in the public eye.

Maybe he could make it up to her somehow. She had arranged to meet with him that evening; maybe she wanted a favor in return.

As far as he was concerned, whatever it was she could have it. Well, unless she decided she wanted to be Firelord or something. He smiled. He could definitely imagine her asking for something like that. Melon Lord indeed! That girl had more guts than anyone else he knew, except maybe Uncle.

He reached his uncle's quarters and knocked. There was movement on the other side and then Uncle opened the door.

"Sorry for the delay, I forgot exactly where the door was hidden on this side. Please, come in! I've just put on a pot of Jasmine.

Zuko's smile broadened. "Uncle, you are a lifesaver!"

* * *

"What does Sparky look like?" Toph was in her chambers, being helped in the bath by Rema, one of her ladies. Zuko had thoughtfully arranged for a stone tub to be brought into her rooms so that she could at least see a bit when she was bathing.

"Sparky? You mean Firelord Zuko?" The young woman's voice was low and pleasant. Toph nodded. "Well he has dark hair, almost black, but his skin is fair. Not as light as yours, but still fair. He's tall and fit. I think he's very handsome, in spite of his scar."

Toph thought about that for a moment. "But what does his face look like? I know he's tall, because his voice comes from high up, but I want to know about his face. What color are his eyes?"

Rema laughed softly, a musical sound. "He has lovely golden eyes. Honey or amber colored eyes are common in the Fire Nation, but eyes of true gold are quite rare. It is said that they hearken back to the ancient days when dragons walked the earth in human form, that's why golden eyes are called Eyes of the Dragon."

Toph was quiet. 'Golden eyes.' She wished she could really understand what that meant. Everyone considered gold to be beautiful, and she had heard people talking about its luster. She had felt gold, and it had very pleasing vibrations, almost like the tones of a bell. Similar to the way silver felt, only warmer somehow.

She decided that if gold looked as good as it felt, the Eyes of the Dragon must really be something. She blushed a bit, in spite of herself.

Rema gently turned her around so she could wash her back. There was silence for a few moments, broken only by the soft sounds of water, and Rema's gentle cloth on her back.

"Does he smile?" Toph's voice was barely a whisper.

"Sometimes." Rema's tone was warm. "More now than he used to."

"Is it… nice?" That was hardly audible and Rema had to lean closer to hear.

"Yes, very much so. I feel like the sun rises every time I see him smile."

"Oh." There was silence again as she thought about the feeling of the sun's first rays hitting her face in the morning, warming away the chill of dawn. Then. "He must have a lot of admirers." 'Like you,' she thought, with a surprising stab of jealousy.

"Probably. He is certainly well-loved by everyone in the palace and most in the nation, although perhaps not in the way you think."

Toph turned a confused expression towards her maid. "I don't understand."

"We all love him because he is our Firelord. And a very good one. He is the embodiment of hope for the Fire Nation. Every mother prays her sons will grow up to be like him, every father strives to make him proud, young women see him in their lovers, and young men daydream about fighting at his side. He is our general, our father, our brother.

"Even I, despite what you may think, do not love him in a romantic way. I love him because he is a good man who has devoted his life to us, in spite of his struggles. I love him but I am not _in_ _love with him_, do you understand?"

Toph's brow was still furrowed in thought. "I think so. You feel loyalty, affection and respect towards him, but you don't want to marry him."

"Indeed. I am already happily married to another man, whom I love in a more personal way."

Toph looked up in surprise and relief, embarrassment over her earlier jealousy pinkening her cheeks even further. "You're married? You must be pretty young still though."

Rema's musical laugh rang out again. "I am twenty years old Lady Toph. That is not too young to be married, I think. Especially here. Marrying age in the Fire Nation can be as young as fifteen, although that is mostly the case for aristocratic families, much less so amongst the regular citizens."

"Fifteen…" Toph didn't know what to think about that. That was only one year older than her.

She wasn't too shocked, since high profile Earth Kingdom marriages often involved teenagers as well, but for some reason, thinking about it here and now made it feel more real.

By this point, she had resigned herself to the fact that she had a major crush on Sparky. She was too smart not to recognize the signs in herself. She had already pined away for Snoozles for two years, before finally managing to shake those feelings a few months ago. It still felt a bit lonely to be around him and Suki, but that was ok.

Crushing on the _Firelord_, however, was a whole different story. Old friend or not, it was especially weird when she thought about the fact that she could theoretically marry him in 12 months' time. It seemed so much bigger somehow. There was a lot more to worry about than 'does he like me too?'

She was pretty sure that Sparky might not even have much of a say in who he married. There was no guarantee that they could be together, even if he had feelings for her too. And if they did get married, she would be the Fire Lady, dresses and boring speeches and all.

That thought was scary, and _huge_. Being the most powerful woman in the Fire Nation might sound like something she would ask for, at least as a joke, but she wasn't at all sure that she really wanted that. In fact, she was pretty sure she didn't. At least not yet.

Rema helped her out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel before helping dry her hair.

Sure, having servants was something she was used to, and the ones here had been great; very friendly and not pushy at all. (Probably because they didn't have her parents breathing down their necks.) But did she want to live here like this forever? Would she be okay with being Fire Lady Toph, wife of the king?

It was too much to think about, not to mention potentially irrelevant. Sparky still hadn't been willing to show anything more than friendliness to her, despite the fact that his heart obviously pounded whenever she was around.

Fine. She would crush on him for as long as it took to get over it, and in the meantime, she was going to take Uncle's advice.

'Figure out what makes _your_ world a better place when you do it.'

Right now what would make her world a better place would be to find out what she wanted to know.

Feeling proud of her own maturity, Toph finished toweling off.

"Lady Toph, do you wish for me to style your hair?" Rema was standing by with brush and comb.

She considered the offer. "Sure." 'Might as well look pretty and make Sparky squirm.' Smirking and feeling more like her old self again, she let Rema brush, braid and pin her to beauty.

* * *

Zuko was running late. After enjoying tea and a chat with Uncle that afternoon, he had spent some time firebending and training with his swords. Sweaty and tired, he had then gone back to his bathhouse to clean up, but had proceeded to fall asleep in the smaller, hot water tub.

When nobody had heard from him for an hour and a half, he had been discovered and awoken by an anxious manservant.

Once he had convinced the man that he had simply fallen asleep and did not require a healer, he had asked what time it was. The servant had admitted that it was the dinner hour and Zuko had quickly dried and dressed, hoping that Uncle and Toph had not been kept waiting long.

So it was that he practically burst into the small dining room, shirt only three quarters buttoned, hair still fairly wet, with the manservant trotting behind him, holding a towel.

"Nice of you to join us Sparky." Toph greeted him before gracefully raising her spoon to her mouth, not bothering to turn towards him.

Uncle looked up from his own soup as Zuko stood panting in the doorway.

"Are you alright Nephew? We heard you fell asleep in the bath, and so elected not to wait. I hope you don't mind."

Zuko relaxed somewhat, accepting the towel from his manservant and scrubbing it over his head. "I'm glad to hear that. I hoped you wouldn't be kept waiting."

Toph narrowed her sightless eyes. "You seem different somehow. Are you barefoot?"

Looking down, Zuko realized that indeed, he wasn't wearing shoes. "Ah, I guess so. I had a pretty tiring day."

Uncle waved him over magnanimously. "Come! Sit and relax Nephew! You are among friends here."

Self-consciously, Zuko buttoned the rest of his shirt as he moved towards his seat. Toph couldn't see him, but he still felt as though it was somehow indecent to leave his shirt unbuttoned when she was around. Uncle caught his eye and winked. Toph was still calmly eating her soup in dainty spoonfuls.

Settling himself in his chair at the head of the table, Zuko had a dish of soup placed in front of him as well and tucked in.

"So how was training Nephew?" Uncle asked him as their empty bowls were whisked away and replaced by the next course. Toph finally looked up at that.

"Aww, Sparky, you practiced without me?" Her tone was light, but there was some genuine regret there.

He laughed. "Well, I saw you bending this morning. I didn't think you'd want to go another round."

Toph grinned. "You don't know me at all, do you Sparky?"

He just snorted at that, and Uncle laughed. They started the next course (rice and grilled fish with lemon) and chatted about their days. Zuko mentioned that Toph had been praised at the meeting and she made sassy remarks about clearly being the awesomest. And he had to agree, at least inwardly.

She was funny and intelligent and brave and incredibly talented. She was even kind-hearted, although she tried to hide it, and was fiercely loyal to her friends. He found himself admiring her spirit more and more.

And ok, so he was admiring other things too.

Somehow she even managed to look startlingly good in her regular clothes. Her pants were loose in the leg but fit snugly around her hips, and her fitted top really showed off her athletic figure. Her ebony hair had been braided and then wound around her head, a few wisps having been allowed to escape here and there.

It was a practical yet flattering style and his eyes kept being drawn to the nape of her neck, where one stray piece of hair curled tantalizingly against her ivory skin.

He swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away and happened to glance over at Uncle, who was watching him with amusement. Zuko looked down, flushing slightly. Uncle chuckled and clapped Zuko on the shoulder.

Toph looked confused by this turn of events, not having seen their unspoken exchange, but thankfully Uncle changed the subject, quizzing her on the teas she had experienced since coming to the palace.

After she had dutifully listed the name and properties of each one, Uncle had praised her lavishly, before sighing and admitting that he was beginning to miss his tea shop.

"We should begin thinking of returning to Ba Sing Se soon Toph. That is, if you still wish to accompany me. If you prefer to return to your parents' house, I will not be offended." Uncle was speaking to Toph but was looking very deliberately at Zuko while he said it.

'Get a move on!' The look said plainly. 'She won't be here forever!'

Zuko sighed inwardly, nodding at his uncle to show he had understood. Of course they couldn't stay much longer.

Toph was basically Uncle's ward at this point, so it made sense for her to stay as long as he did. But Uncle missed his tea shop. He had a life in Ba Sing Se to go back to. And Toph certainly couldn't stay at the palace if Uncle left. That would be like adding gale force winds to the already kindling flames of rumor.

Besides that, Uncle had made it clear that Toph was on the cusp of deciding what she wanted from life. She needed to go out and experience the world, try different things. Why should she stay at the palace and cool her heels when there was a whole world out there?

But that meant that if he wanted to explore his growing feelings for her, it would have to be soon.

They finished dinner and Toph reminded him that he had promised to talk. Uncle smiled at him and clapped him on the back again before making himself scarce.

They exited the dining room before Zuko turned to her. "So, where would you like to go to talk?"

"Somewhere private."

He thought for a minute. "Okay." He took a right and began walking towards his suite of rooms. He knew it wasn't proper for him to entertain a young lady alone in his chambers, but he couldn't really think of anywhere else that someone wouldn't walk into by accident.

She walked beside him without a word and he noticed how short she still was. He suspected that she would never be tall, but her head didn't even reach his shoulder. It made him feel… oddly protective of her, although he knew that admitting to that sentiment would earn him a world of hurt in the sparring ring.

She was so fierce, so alive. She reminded him of the red New Year's firecrackers. Small and unassuming looking, but they made a terrific bang when they went off, louder than the big ones.

He wondered what she wanted to talk about and felt tension growing in his stomach as they drew nearer to his rooms.

* * *

Walking beside Zuko, Toph could feel his anxiety and curiosity. His heartbeat was fast and there was a tautness in the way he carried himself. It seemed then that he was as nervous as she, perhaps more so. That made her feel better somehow.

Being this close meant that she could feel the immense heat rolling off of him. Standing next to Zuko always felt like standing next to a furnace. A delicious-smelling furnace that could hold her tight.

She remembered the solidness of his chest, the strength of his arms as he had hugged her on the dance floor, the way he had seemed to fold around her, his chin just touching the top of her head.

She shivered a bit, feeling warm tingles again. Breathing slowly and deliberately, she followed Zuko the last few meters to their destination, before he stopped her.

"One minute."

She nodded and he entered the room, closing the door. She could hear him ring for his steward. In a moment she heard him say: "I wish to have a private conversation. Please see that we are not disturbed. I shall ring again if I require something."

"Yes My Lord," came the muffled reply and in another moment, Zuko opened the door to admit her.

She entered a large room with many passageways and other rooms leading off of it, some from behind apparently solid walls. She could feel chairs and tables in there, clustered in little seating groups and she assumed that it was a sort of private audience chamber or parlor. The air felt calm and she caught a hint of the spicy scent that he had worn on his birthday. Some sort of fragrant oil perhaps.

"Will you sit down?" She felt the still air move as Zuko gestured towards the seating area.

"Thank you." She sat carefully in the nearest chair and Zuko chose one across a small table from her.

"Would you like some tea or other refreshment?" Zuko was doing his good host routine. He must really be nervous. Not that she was much better off than he.

"N—no, thank you." She managed to get out. There was silence and she could feel his expectation and curiosity rising, his eyes boring into her even though she couldn't see them. Under the scrutiny of his gaze she somehow couldn't remember anything that she had thought of to say. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and blurted. "I want to see your face!"

There was another silence, startled this time.

"Um Toph…" Zuko didn't quite seem to know what to say.

"Not with my eyes. Of course not with my eyes." The ridiculousness of the situation had cut her nervousness somewhat and she spoke in her normal sarcastic tone.

"Then…" Zuko still seemed confused so she plowed onwards, going with the Toph-approved method after all.

"Look, I know it's kind of a personal thing to ask for, but it's been driving me crazy and I really want to know."

Zuko managed to untangle his tongue enough to say: "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're asking of me. If you think you can see my face somehow and you want to try it, that's fine with me. I certainly owe you a favor, but I'm not sure what to do."

Toph grinned. "Come sit in front of me on the floor." He did as she asked, moving the table out of the way.

She leaned forward, reaching out her hand until it rested on the top of his head. Comprehension dawned.

"I see now." He exclaimed in soft surprise. She stuck out her tongue playfully at him. Realizing his poor choice of words he stammered an apology, but she just shushed him with her other hand before placing it on top of his head as well.

His hair was loose and still a bit damp in some places but it was smooth under her fingers. The individual hairs felt fine and silky. She touched it gently, running her fingers through, trying to guess its length. It brushed his shoulders in the front and seemed a bit longer than that in the back.

She felt him shiver slightly and pulled her hands away, not wanting to go too far. But his hands closed over hers and placed them back on his head. "Is this alright?" She asked, wanting to be sure.

"Feels nice. My mom used to stroke my hair." Zuko's voice was quiet.

She could feel that he was telling the truth, and so she allowed her hands to move again.

Her fingertips brushed the skin of his forehead lightly. It was soft and warm, but she hesitated until she felt him nod his permission. "Don't be disappointed." He warned in what was supposed to be a wry tone but she could feel his wariness and she gave him a faint smile before continuing.

She traced the graceful arch of one eyebrow and on the other side she felt smooth unblemished skin give way to thicker, ridged scar tissue. She felt his heart rate rise in anxiety and she stopped moving, murmuring, "It's all right."

After a moment, she felt him relax and continued exploring the damaged surface. It seemed centered on his left eye, which was hardly more than a slit in the angry flesh with no brow or lashes. There was a smooth, almost waxy feel to the scar and she traced the edges of it all the way to his ear, which was shrunken and misshapen.

She felt the soft curve of his other, undamaged ear before sliding both her palms inwards over his cheeks. High, elegant cheekbones, the same warm soft skin.

The fingers of her left hand quested upwards gently and she felt him close his eyes again. The lashes of his unburned eye were soft and long and his eye had a subtle slant to it. 'Eyes of the Dragon.' She thought.

She slid her hands together over his forehead and down, feeling the curve from brow to the bridge of his straight nose.

Down still further to his mouth. His lips were sensual and masculine and she could feel the corners twitching into a smile as she explored them.

The lines of his jaw were strong and she felt a slight roughness on his chin, where he had begun shaving.

Her fingers trailed down his neck and she felt him swallow, his pulse skittering under her fingers. She ran her fingertips over his collarbone before tracing the arc of his neck as it met his shoulders.

He was solid and warm and she could feel hard muscle beneath his soft skin. She was surprised to note that as she slid her hands down his arms, goosebumps erupted under her fingertips.

Then his right arm moved and she felt his hand brush her cheek, hesitant. Instinctively, she leaned into his large, callused palm and he stroked her cheek again, letting his fingers drift towards her neck as his thumb brushed her lips.

She shivered as she felt his heat drawing nearer, but he merely rested his forehead against hers and asked in a soft tone, "Well Melon Head, do you see me now?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

_A/N: Hehe, so much fluff! ^^ See you soon_! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_A/N: I just wanted to say big thanks again to all my lovely readers. When you favorite, follow, comment, review it really makes my day! Special huge thanks today to Momo27 for the lovely review! You guys make it all worth it. I don't own ATLA, it is the property of Bryke and Nickelodeon. _

* * *

'Well, that was without a doubt the most erotic moment of my life,' thought Zuko in a daze as he prepared a cold bath for himself, all traces of his previous fatigue gone.

He had bid goodnight to a rather pink-looking Toph a few moments earlier. She had thanked him and then hesitantly kissed him on the cheek before punching him in the shoulder for good measure. After that, she had left, leaving him with the strong impression that a boundary had been crossed somewhere, and that they were in uncharted waters now.

He exhaled and closed his eyes, remembering her look of rapt concentration as she had explored every inch of his face, committing it to memory with her gentle, probing fingers.

He and Mai had cuddled and kissed plenty of times, even fooling around a bit before falling asleep together on the sofa once or twice. Those things had been comforting, familiar. But this had been tentative and sweet and electrifying.

She had basically only touched his face and arms, but everywhere, her fingers had sent little jolts of sensation and energy racing all over his body.

He was pretty sure that he could bend lightning right now without too much difficulty.

Grimacing as he slid into the shock of the cold bath, he fought to calm his racing heart.

This girl. How could she affect him so much? Then he realized.

It was simple really. She was wonderful and he loved her.

Stunned for a moment, he smiled and then laughed, giddy with the ridiculous simplicity of it. 'Okay. I guess this is a thing now.'

Still grinning like a fool, he slid down to rest his head on the edge of the tub, trying in vain to settle down enough to get at least some sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning Toph awoke with a smile on her face. She'd tried to play it cool but Rema must have noticed that something was up.

"You seem energetic this morning Lady Toph, you must have slept well." Was all she said but Toph could sense the woman's polite curiosity.

She grinned, unable to stop herself but made no explanation. Rema was proving to be a good friend, as well as an excellent lady's maid but she wasn't sure she was ready to share what had happened last night with anyone else just yet. She wanted to savor the feeling of having a secret that only she and Zuko shared.

Besides, it had been such a private moment. She felt a bit embarrassed at the thought of anyone knowing, even though nothing untoward had happened in theory.

Rema didn't broach the subject again as Toph prepared for the day, although she seemed to pay extra attention to Toph's hair that morning, even asking how she wished it to be styled.

Toph was surprised. She had told Rema early on that any hairstyle was fine as long as it was practical, and had let her style it however she wanted after that. Then she realized. Rema wanted to know if she cared how she looked this morning, if she wanted to look extra pretty.

She smiled and told her that just a braid would be fine, as she was planning to earthbend later. Rema murmured acknowledgement and Toph relaxed, allowing the young woman's careful hands to run through her hair.

It was kind of nice having someone play with her hair, almost like what she imagined a big sister might do for her after an important date. Which she supposed last night had been, in a way. Finally, unable to contain herself, she said: "Something… happened with Sparky last night."

Rema made an encouraging noise and so she added, "He… let me see his face." She stared at the ground, face flaming after her admission.

She felt Rema's fingers pause for half an instant before continuing, but the maid said only:

"Well, that's nice isn't it? You were wondering what he looked like."

"Yeah…" Face still burning, she raised her head. "Please don't tell anyone? It was… sort of a private moment."

She felt the air move as Rema nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it Toph. I feel honored that you shared this with me."

Toph nodded back and it was a few minutes later before she realized that Rema had called her just Toph.

She smiled as she left the room, heading down the hall towards the sparring yard. It was an unseasonably warm morning and she took off her jacket as she neared the doorway to the yard. Then she felt footsteps through the ground and heard air swooshing. Someone was already practicing and she was pretty sure she knew who.

Sure enough, she recognized those footfalls. "Morning Sparky," she called, dropping her jacket on the ground and limbering up. "Mind if I join you?" She felt him relax out of his stance.

"Morning Melon Head. Not at all, let me just put away my Dao." The swords clinked softly as he sheathed them and put them to one side. "I was about to switch to fire in a minute anyway, you have good timing."

She smirked and finished stretching, then strolled a few steps further into the yard before settling into a stance. "Let's do this."

He stepped into position about ten feet in front of her. Hearing him inhale, she readied herself for his forward step. It came a second later and she shifted to the side, kicking a patch of moving earth through the ground towards him. He stepped out of its path and the battle was joined in earnest.

She waited and he pounced, he attacked and she parried; all over the yard they stepped, rolled and shifted. Boulders were raised out of the ground only to be scorched and broken, fireballs became blackened patches of earth, as they were dodged or blocked.

They taunted each other and laughed. Toph's hair began to stick to her sweaty face and she could tell that Zuko was breathing harder as well. On and on they sparred, neither willing to back down until finally, they both collapsed laughing onto the ground in exhaustion, their heads together.

"I won that one Sparky," Toph declared breathlessly.

"What? No way!" Zuko protested, sounding just as winded.

"I landed two hits, you only landed one. That means I win." She grinned. 'Still got it!'

"Agh! I'll get you next time then," he conceded.

She just laughed, "In your dreams Sparky. I'm the Melon Lord, remember? I'll beat you next time too."

"Hah!" He rolled onto his side facing her. "You may be the Melon Lord, but I'm the Firelord. I'll take you anytime you want."

Still laughing, she punched him in the shoulder before again collapsing onto her back. "You're on Sparky."

They lay there for a minute, catching their breath. Then Zuko reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She turned her head towards him and his hand found her cheek again.

"You really are beautiful. Even all sweaty and covered in dirt." His voice was soft and wistful. He wasn't lying.

Not quite knowing what to say, she smiled shyly before slowly sitting up. He let his hand fall away and she stood, reaching down to offer him a hand up.

He accepted and she pulled, drawing him upwards. And up and up and up it seemed. Spirits, he was tall. She felt him towering over her as they stood for a moment, not wanting to drop hands.

Even his hands were big compared to hers, she noticed; warm of course and callused from wielding blades. His long, slender fingers easily encompassed her entire hand in his, but there was no intimidation there. He held it gently, like a precious object.

Eventually, they let go and slowly moved apart to collect their discarded items. Feeling her stomach grumble, she remembered that she hadn't eaten. Grabbing her sweater, she walked back over to where Zuko was slinging his sheathed Dao over his shoulder. "Hey, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Starving. Hope Uncle left some for us."

"Me too. Hey, before I forget: when you did that jumping, rolling move your right side was wide open for a minute."

"Huh. Good to know. I thought you wouldn't be able to see me in the air."

"I could figure out where you would be based on which way you had jumped. I could have gotten you pretty easily but I didn't want to break your ribs. You should thank me." Her smug face and lofty tone made Zuko laugh.

"Thanks for the consideration, Miss Boasty Pants."

Together they strolled towards the small dining room, still teasing, arguing over weaknesses and ways to compensate for them. When they arrived, they found Uncle enjoying some post-breakfast tea and were pleased to discover that plenty of food remained.

Hardly breaking their conversation to greet the old general, they sat beside each other and dug in voraciously, moving on to theorizing about potential bending matchup teams and how they would fare against different foes.

* * *

Iroh watched them with interest, noting that they sat a little closer together than was necessary, and didn't bother trying not to let their shoulders touch. Obviously something had changed between them and they seemed more intimate.

Sipping his tea in silence, he regarded them with affection. He considered both of them to be family, and he was pleased to see their relationship grow. He remembered that they had always had a certain fraternal affinity for each other, trading friendly blows and insults in a way that he hadn't witnessed amongst the rest of the gang.

It had only been Zuko's reaction to Toph when they were reunited that had made him suspect that there might be the potential for more between them. When he noticed Toph blushing around his nephew as well, his suspicion had grown and seeing them together on Zuko's birthday had clinched it.

They had worked together beautifully that night, never seeming to be out of step with each other on the dance floor or off. They _fit_ somehow and he knew they had felt it too.

In the days since then, he had watched them struggle with this confusing new idea; had tried to counsel them gently, without forcing them together. It seemed to have worked. The two of them were now laughing uproariously, leaning on each other for support as they recalled past mischief and eating from the same plate without realizing. It was obvious that he might as well not even be there; they were in their own world.

'Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. Four seasons for love.' He recalled, smiling gently as he left the dining room unnoticed.

* * *

Over the next three days, they spent almost all their available time together. Being Firelord, Zuko had responsibilities to attend to, but he always came back from whatever meeting or official visit filled with things to tell Toph. Impressions of dignitaries or amusingly unfortunate word choices; news about the state of the world and Aang's whereabouts; his annoyance over stubborn courtiers; his worries over more stirrings of rebellion, Toph heard them all.

And she listened, laughing at silly noblemen, remarking on current events, offering advice and encouragement in response to his concerns. She made fun of him a lot too, but it was good-natured and he laughed along with her.

She in turn, told him what her parents had written most recently; all the teas that Uncle had made her memorize; juicy court gossip that she picked up from Rema; ideas for setting up a mixed bending school in the city, or strategies she had come up with in case the rebellions flared up again; even thoughts on how to make the city more defensible against non-benders and benders alike.

And he listened, rolling his eyes at Uncle and his undying love for tea, alternatively groaning and laughing at the rumors, attentively taking note of her suggestions and in turn suggesting alternatives or modifications.

They talked together, they sparred together, they fed the turtle-ducks together, they ate together, they went for walks together, they even played music together when Uncle got nostalgic for music night. Each had been surprised at the other's skill: Zuko on Tsungi Horn, Toph playing the Biwa. Uncle had sang, obviously delighted at the accompaniment.

On the third night Zuko held her hand as he walked her to her room. There was much less nervousness between them now but for some reason, that night Toph felt extremely aware of him beside her. She felt warm and tingly again and she remembered the way his skin had prickled with goosebumps under her fingers as she had touched his arm.

When they arrived, he bid her goodnight, but she held onto his hand and gently pulled his face down to kiss him on the cheek. He had then kissed her forehead in return, before whispering another goodnight and leaving.

Toph floated into her room in a happy daze. She still wasn't quite sure how this had happened, but by now it was pretty clear that her feelings towards him were mutual. Her forehead was pleasantly warm still where he had kissed it, and she touched the spot absently as she got ready for bed.

Being with Zuko was wonderful and she really liked talking to him about everything and anything, but now she was in a bit of a bind. Uncle had mentioned going home again at dinner and she felt guilty about not having given him an answer yet as to whether she would return to Ba Sing Se with him.

Once he left, she couldn't stay here without arousing suspicion. Heck, suspicion was already pretty aroused by this point. She didn't want to cause problems for Zuko, or Uncle, or her parents, who had politely written asking her how she enjoyed life at the palace. Knowing them, that meant 'is there something going on there? The neighbors are talking.'

She wasn't sure what to do. She supposed she had better go back to her parents' house, although she wasn't sure what she would do there, besides take art classes, denounce rumors and refuse suitors. It wasn't fair. She had a suitor right here, for Spirits' sake and she already preferred him over any snobby, rich Earth Kingdom boy that her parents would choose. The thought of the whole business wearied her.

Alternatively, Uncle had insisted that she was still welcome at the tea shop, but while she had enjoyed it there very much, she wasn't sure. Baking buns, making tea and chatting with customers had been nice, but it could also be pretty monotonous sometimes.

She couldn't stay, but she didn't know where to go. It felt like there was a whole lot more to the world than the options she saw in front of her…

Yes, that was it! Maybe Aang could give her a lift somewhere and she could travel with him for a while. Appa was certainly better than any airship and her parents couldn't fuss about safety if she was with the Avatar. Nor could they marry her off if she was out adventuring.

Liking the idea more and more, she began weighing the possibilities. She knew she would miss Zuko terribly and it seemed odd and cruel to leave just as their relationship was taking off but there was so much life to be lived, and she couldn't stay anyways.

She felt as though she should discuss this idea with Uncle and Zuko before she decided anything, and hoped that Zuko wouldn't be hurt by her suggestion of leaving. He had already had one girlfriend walk out on him to go travelling; she wanted to make sure he understood that this would not be the same.

Carefully considering what she should say, she crawled into bed.

* * *

"So, that's my plan. What do you think?" Toph fidgeted a bit as she finished speaking and Zuko knew she was nervous, probably hoping he wouldn't be angry. Uncle sat to his left, looking thoughtful. They were gathered in the parlor of the royal suite, having wanted somewhere more private than the dining room.

Before Toph could look any more worried, he said "I think that's a great idea."

Toph looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'll miss you of course, but I like the idea of you going off and having adventures better than the idea of you just going home. It suits you more."

"Oh good. I didn't want you to think…" She trailed off and his fingers found hers.

"You're not Mai. I know this is different from what she did. Thank you for worrying about me though. I really am going to miss having you around."

She nodded and Uncle spoke.

"Have you contacted Avatar Aang yet?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I wanted to run this idea by you first."

"Well then we should write to him." Uncle looked to Zuko who rang for his steward.

As they composed a short note explaining their request, Zuko thought about life without Toph. He had meant it when he said he liked her idea. Toph _should_ be off having adventures, that was who she was. She needed to try things and meet people and find out what really made her happy. Plus, if she was with Aang, he didn't need to worry about her as much.

He knew she was fully capable of looking after herself, but it still made him feel better to know that she would have a friend nearby, who also happened to be the Avatar. Aang would look out for her.

Spirits, but he would miss her though! The thought made his chest ache.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is it." Toph said as she and Zuko stood in the grand foyer near the doors that led to the courtyard. It had taken a week to make all the arrangements, but it had felt like minutes. Now her things had been packed onto Appa and Aang was waiting respectfully outside as she said her goodbyes.

Zuko tried his best to smile at her. "It's not forever."

"I'll write to you lots and lots and make you jealous of my awesome adventures."

"I'll write to you lots and lots and bore you with court gossip."

They stood, holding hands in silence for a minute before she stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back fiercely, stroking her hair.

"I love you Melon Head."

He felt her stiffen a bit in surprise at his confession, but after a minute she responded: "You too Sparky."

Then she pulled back a bit, turning her face up to his. Looking down at her, he saw that her eyes were moist and he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

It was soft and sweet. Not a chaste kiss but a gentle one. A promise.

When it was finished, she stepped back with a sad smile and they walked out of the grand foyer hand-in-hand.

If Aang was surprised by this, he didn't show it. He merely smiled as Toph squeezed Zuko's hand a final time, and then hugged Uncle goodbye. Zuko stepped up to Aang as Uncle helped Toph onto Appa.

"Look after her." He pleaded softly so she wouldn't overhear.

Aang nodded seriously. "I will." He placed a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder for a moment, before turning to Appa. "All set Toph?"

"Yup." Toph tried her best to sound upbeat.

"Okay then." Aang jumped onto Appa's head.

"Be safe." Zuko couldn't resist adding.

"You too Sparky." Came Toph's reply and Aang called:

"Appa, yip yip!"

Zuko watched them soar out of view, his chest tight, before turning to go back inside. Iroh put an arm across his shoulders.

"Come on Nephew, let's have some tea."

* * *

_A/N: Big changes in this chapter. T_T I cried while writing the end of it. Only a few chapters left now. How will our fav couple deal with separation? Love to you all, see you soon._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_A/N: I tried something a little different for this chapter, hope you like it! Big thanks to all of you awesome folks and special shout out to Vicky Lexi Bennett for being so supportive! Love you all! As always, ATLA belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon. ^^_

* * *

'Dear Sparky,

Late spring in the Northern Earth Kingdom is pretty incredible. I feel like every bird is screaming its lungs out every morning and the air smells great! We stopped in this little village that had been having a problem with angry spirits and Aang helped them out.

Turns out someone hadn't disposed of their dead livestock properly or something and the local spirit got pissed. Everyone there was really friendly though, and one of the old men taught me how to weave a basket. He was blind too, so it was pretty neat to hang out with him.

Twinkletoes says we're off to the South Pole next. He claims they legitimately need his help, but I think he just misses Katara. Oh well, it will be nice to see her again. Not that I'll be able to see anything down there. Stupid ice.

Miss you. Love, Toph'

* * *

'Dear Toph,

How's the South Pole? Hopefully it's not too hard for you to see.

Things have gotten really busy here suddenly with coronation anniversary planning. I can't believe summer's coming on so fast. Of course the rebels chose now to start making a fuss again, so that's something else to deal with.

Plans for the mixed bending academy have received the council's approval, so hopefully it won't be long now before we can start building. The locals seem pretty excited about the idea too, from what I can gather.

I heard through the grapevine that there was a storm off Kiyoshi Island, is everyone there ok? I hope the damage wasn't too bad. If they need help, let me know.

I've been practicing firebending with my Dao ever since I had the idea last week. It's harder than it sounds, because I don't want the heat to warp the blades. I think I'm getting the hang of it though.

I miss you Melon Head, bending's no fun without you. Besides, I still haven't bested you (or so you say). Maybe by the time you get back, I'll have mastered Dao firebending and we can have a rematch.

Say hi to Aang.

Love, Zuko'

* * *

'Dear Sparky,

Happy Coronation Anniversary! At least, I'm guessing it will be by the time you get this.

We had lots of fun at the South Pole. Twinkletoes took me penguin sledding which was a lot of fun but also scary because I couldn't see where I was going. Ice is really hard to try to see on too. It's solid, but it's definitely not earth. I guess glass underneath loose sand might be the closest comparison I could try to make. I had to rely on actual vibrations, not bending vibrations. It was a bit nerve-wracking, but I got used to it and Aang helped me a lot.

It was really super cold there though, even in the early summer! Too bad you weren't there; you're warm enough to heat an igloo just by yourself. Everyone was nice, but I have to say that those people cannot make edible food. They all seemed to think it was great, but I'm sure I lost weight while we were there and poor Twinkletoes hardly ate anything because it was all meat.

Sugar Queen is doing great and she says hello. Snoozles and Suki are fine too. The storm hit the other side of Kiyoshi Island from where they live, so they just got some rain and wind.

Sugar Queen and Snoozles' Gran-gran is one cool old lady! And their dad is a pretty good peacetime chief as well, from what I've been able to tell.

I was right about Twinkletoes just being lonely though; there totally wasn't any real Avatar related stuff to do there. Oh well. I'll give him some bruises later for making me go to a place where I was really blind just to soothe his pathetic heart.

That sword-firebending thing sounds neat; I can't wait to try my rocks against it.

Love, Toph

PS- Kick those rebels' butts!'

* * *

'Dear Toph,

It's unbearably hot here right now. Reading all that stuff about ice made me really jealous. I've basically been sitting in a cold bath all day, waiting for it to be night so it will cool off. I feel sorry for all the people who have to work outside.

Summer is festival time though. It feels like every night there's a festival honoring one spirit or another. I only have to be there at the more prominent ones, but I still feel like I've eaten enough fire flakes and slices of cucumbermelon to last me for a very long time.

The bending academy is going to start accepting students next week and everyone is very excited about it. So many people have signed up that it looks like we're going to have to have classes by age group as well as skill level.

There was another small uprising, but it was quelled without bloodshed. We managed to convince them that we would listen to their problems. It seems as though a lot of the ordinary citizens were being fed lies by a few instigators, whom we managed to track down.

The loudest of them turned out to be Jet, big surprise there, although Aang had seemed to think that Jet had died. So you can tell him that Jet is hale and hearty and being a thorn in my side right now.

Where are you headed next? I hope you're out of this wretched heat, and doing something fun and/or Avatar-y.

I love you Melon.

Zuko'

* * *

'Dear Sparky,

Yikes, sorry it's been so hot where you are. We are now at the Eastern Air Temple, which gets a cool breeze. Twinkletoes wanted to talk to Guru Pathik about something Roku had told him during his recent meditation. The guru's a pretty neat guy, if a bit weird, but his onion and banana juice made me almost miss South Pole cuisine.

Guru Pathik is kindof like Uncle in that he always seems to know when you have something on your mind. He taught me that letting go of my uncertainty for the future would help me find the right path. It's kind of mystic-y but I've been meditating with his help, and I do feel better somehow.

Jet huh? I have to admit that I never really knew the guy, but he did seem a bit nutty, and not just in the creepy Joo Dee way. Were Longshot and Smellerbee still with him? I wonder how he survived. It sucks that he can't just chill out and realize that we're on his side. Or rather, that there aren't any sides anymore.

I'm glad that the academy is going well. I'll have to stop by some time and teach those benders who's boss. Any update on the swordbending? Don't tell me you've been slacking because it's hot or I will whoop you so bad.

I miss you a lot, but I still feel like I have more to see. I get lonely sometimes, but Twinkletoes is pretty good at cheering me up again.

I love you Sparky.

Toph'

* * *

'Dear Melon,

It's finally cooling down here and the farmers are getting ready to harvest. There's a big Earth Kingdom delegation here right now to discuss a renewed trade agreement. I saw your dad and said hello. I think he couldn't quite decide what to think of the fact that I seemed to know more about your life now than he did. You may want to write to him more often.

I've been pretty busy with meetings and whatnot, but I promise that I've been bending a lot too! Swordbending is getting easier, but I'm sure there are all kinds of problems that you could point out. I can't wait to show you and hear your opinion.

Big news that I forgot to tell you last time! Rema's going to have a baby sometime early this winter! She keeps insisting that it's going to be a girl, but I don't see how she can tell. She's starting to have a noticeable belly now but she still seems to get around alright. I made her promise to rest if she needed to.

Guru Pathik sounds pretty interesting, although I'm sorry to hear about the food situation. Make sure you eat properly ok? I don't want you to come back all skeletal.

I remember Aang mentioning that he had released his chakras or something with Pathik's help, I'm glad that you are benefitting from his help as well.

As for Jet: I agree with you. Smellerbee and Longshot weren't with him anymore and I figure they must have gotten fed up. He just won't see reason. We have him in a cell near the palace and I've been to visit him a few times to try to talk to him. I hate keeping him locked up, but he is a danger to others and himself. Maybe I should send him to hang out with Guru Pathik for a while, see if he can straighten him out. Or ask Aang to talk to him.

Can you tell that I'm trying to find a reason to see your face?

I love you.

Zuko'

* * *

'Dear Sparky,

We're headed back to the Earth Kingdom now. Hopefully we'll be able to drop in on either Uncle or Bumi. (Twinkletoes told me about the chute delivery system in Omashu, and it sounds awesome.)

I talked to Twinkletoes about Jet and he agreed that Pathik might be able to help. Unfortunately, Aang's pretty sure that Jet won't listen to _him_, since he didn't before. Oh well, it was a good thought. I'm missing the chance to "see" your face too.

I've really been working hard on releasing my chakras following the way Guru Pathik told me and Twinkletoes says that I'm making progress. I don't feel as lost anyway.

Heh, sorry about my dad. He can be a bit uptight. I've been writing to them more frequently, which they seem to like. I may stop by to visit them if it's not too far out of our way. I wonder if my mom still hopes to make me an artist? Maybe I'll take her out for another mud bath; that felt great last time.

Don't worry, since re-entering civilization, I have been eating a lot to make up for the onion and banana juice. I'd better make sure I keep sparring with Twinkletoes or I'll end up like a boulder myself. Gross.

It's pretty interesting to spar with the Avatar, but his earthbending is still a little flighty for my taste. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but he does tend to follow butterflies, if you catch my drift. Plus I taught him all his moves, so it's a bit predictable. It's funny right now because he is writing this for me and looking all sulky. Luckily for me, he promised to copy the words in all my letters faithfully. Haha!

I miss sparring with you though Sparky, I think we make a good team.

I'll let you know where we end up.

Love you Sparky,

Toph

PS- Big congratulations to Rema! Tell her I'll hug her lots when I get back.'

* * *

'Dear Melon,

The leaves are turning and the mornings are chilly now. We had a good harvest this year and the trade negotiations with the Earth Kingdom finished smoothly a few days ago.

I've sent Jet to Pathik under armed guard. So far, there hasn't been any trouble, but they are still on the road, so we shall see.

Did you get to visit Uncle or your parents? Have you ridden the mail chutes yet? Bumi's a pretty quirky guy and he's in the White Lotus with Uncle. Beware of terrible puns. And cabbages, if you end up in Omashu.

Not much is going on around here for once, so I've been using the time to practice a lot. Hopefully I can impress you with my amazing new bending skills soon.

I've also finally been learning how to brew a pot of tea. I'm not up to Uncle's standards yet, but I've definitely improved. Have you encountered any interesting varieties of tea to tell Uncle about? Whatever you do, do not get the White Dragon bush and the White Jade bush mixed up! Uncle tried to make tea out of the White Jade bush once and ended up poisoning himself.

This sounds pathetic, but do you think you'll come home soon? I really miss you.

Love you,

Zuko

PS- Rema has decided to call her baby Elanne. I still say there's no way she can really know it's a girl, but what do I know?'

* * *

'Dear Sparky,

It's early winter now in Ba Sing Se. We stopped in Omashu for a day or so to ride the chutes (which were awesome!) and say hello to Bumi, before flying to visit Uncle. While we were there we got word that Jet reached the Guru ok. Hopefully he can work some stuff out.

Uncle is doing fine. I asked him about the White Jade bush incident and he said that it had resulted in the finest roast duck he had ever had. Whatever that means. He's enjoying running the teahouse again and is organizing a day-long neighborhood Pai Sho competition.

Twinkletoes had some business with the Earth King for a few days, so it's just been Uncle and I at the shop. It's kind of nice to be back in the neighborhood, people remember me and everything. I don't think I'll stay though.

I think he understands that I'll be heading out again soon and he gave me a gift for you, in case I see you before he does.

I've been thinking a lot Sparky, and the truth is that I think I am ready to come back. Thinking about the times I've been happiest has always brought me back to my time spent with you and I've been having all kinds of ideas about the curriculum for the bending academy that I want to try out.

The only thing is that we're going to run into the same problems as before. As much as I want to, I can't just stay in the palace with you without an escort of some kind.

I'm not sure what to do about this. Thoughts?

Love you Sparky,

Toph'

* * *

'Dearest Melon,

Happy fifteenth birthday! I hope that you are partying, wherever you happen to be.

Rema had her baby last week; I still can't believe that it actually was a girl after all.

Midwinter's day is coming up when we have a festival celebrating the rebirth of Agni and the lengthening of the days. It never gets that cold here, but it's still nice to think that Spring will be coming soon. For the Rebirth Festival we burn a bunch of pine logs and eat delicious food. The palace always smells good for days. I hope to share it with you.

I love you,

Zuko

PS- Marry me?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'Dear Sparky,

I'm coming home.

Love, Melon'

* * *

_A/N: Hehehehehehe *Evil laugh* Tune in next time to find out what happens next! ...I'm such a meanie ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_A/N: Ok gang, sorry for the delay. Real life happened for a few days. Big thanks to all of you for reading, commenting, favouriting, watching, etc. I love you all. ^^ As always I don't own ATLA, it is the property of Bryke and Nickelodeon. _

* * *

Zuko paced restlessly in the courtyard, his breath coming in clouds of steam. Servants stood by with robes and hot drinks, but he was too distracted to mind the chill.

Any minute now, the love of his life was going to appear.

Her letter had been rather cryptic. She was coming home, that meant she said yes right? But she hadn't _said_ yes, only that she was coming home. Uncle had tried to soothe his uncertainty, even promising to fly back with them to visit and provide moral support.

Aang had sent advance warning when they crossed into the Fire Nation, letting him know that they would arrive that afternoon. Zuko had been pacing in the courtyard for two hours, waiting.

There was a shout as someone caught sight of them and he whirled around. There they were! Still small but growing larger as they neared. It seemed like a hundred years before they landed and he rushed over towards Appa the minute the bison touched the ground.

"Hi!" Aang called out, but Zuko was already climbing Appa to help Toph disembark.

Spirits, she was even lovelier than before!

"Welcome back Melon." He said softly, taking her hand.

"I missed you Sparky." She answered just as quietly, before punching his arm.

He helped her carefully off of Appa's back and then hugged her tight. She returned the embrace, squeezing him so hard he thought she'd crack his spine, but he didn't mind. He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead over and over. He noticed that she had grown again, her head now reaching his shoulder.

Finally, they separated, but kept their arms around each other as they all walked in out of the cold, not willing to part again so soon. Leaving the servants to make sure Aang and Iroh were looked after, Zuko steered them towards his rooms. He had to know, he couldn't wait any longer.

They arrived and Zuko politely but firmly told his steward to go away. Then he turned to her and kissed her deeply, before placing his hands on her shoulders so he could look at her face.

"You didn't answer my question, Melon." He said seriously.

She punched him in the arm again, "You dummy, who proposes in a postscript?"

He panicked. "Does that mean you won't?"

"It means I want a proper proposal, silly."

"Oh." He relaxed a bit and then knelt before her, holding her hand. "Toph Bei Fong, I love you more than anything. I know that being Fire Lady may not be what you wanted, but I think you'd be wonderful at it, and more than that, you are the one I want to spend my life with. Together we are unstoppable, there isn't anything I can't do if you're with me… please marry me?"

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. "Ok Sparky."

His face lit up and with a whoop of joy, he picked her up and spun her around, both of them giggling like schoolchildren. Then his lips found hers again and for a moment there was only them. They pulled away after a few minutes and Zuko set her down, reaching over to ring for his steward. Shortly, the man arrived.

"Send for my uncle at once!" Ordered Zuko, unable to suppress his grin.

"Of course My Lord." The servant disappeared just as quickly as he had come.

Toph's hand slipped into his and he turned towards her again. "Thank you Toph. I can't say how happy you've made me."

She flushed with happiness but tried to brush it off. "Well, I figured that since I'm so awesome, you probably couldn't live without me. Somebody has to kick your butt."

He grinned at her. "That's right. And I look forward to every minute of it."

There was a knock and Iroh entered, Aang trailing along behind looking happy. "Where's the fire Nephew, if you'll pardon the pun."

Zuko grinned. "I don't know about fire Uncle, but there's about to be a lot of celebratory fireworks."

* * *

Epilogue

Toph and Zuko lay in bed, cuddling and catching their breath. The room was filled with the scents of burning pine and roasting meats that permeated the whole palace. This would be their fifth Midwinter's Day together and the gang would be arriving shortly to celebrate for a few days, a sort of family reunion.

A growing family at that. Besides their own two-year-old daughter, Aki, there would be Aang and Katara's eight-month-old son, Hyun, and Sokka and Suki's three-year-old twin boys Kesuk and Radna. It would be a busy time and Uncle had volunteered to babysit. Aki loved her "Gampy" as she called him, and he adored spoiling his little tomboy princess.

For now, though it was just the two of them, Toph curled with her head on Zuko's shoulder, or rather, the three of them. Zuko caressed his wife's belly where another baby bump was just beginning to show. Smiling lazily, Toph trailed her hands down his stomach, feeling his heartbeat speed up as always when she touched him. His fingers slid down her arms as she leaned in to kiss him deeply.

She let her hands slide even farther down and he shivered in pleasure.

"Again?" He asked, tone playful, kissing her on the nose.

Her smile widened into her trademark grin. "There's still time before the others get here."

"I didn't think you'd want to go another round." He said, echoing his words from years before.

She smirked. "You don't know me at all, do you Sparky?"

-End-

* * *

_A/N: Well gang, this is the end for now, but don't worry! I have lots of drabbles and one-shots planned to slot into some of the time skips etc._

_ I've already started on a sort of three chapter add-on thinger but The Spirit of Writing has been forcing me to concentrate on a different story (non-fanfic) that I've had going for a little while. I'll try to update with both quality and quantity for you, my lovely and adored readers, but please bear with me if I can't deliver as often as you'd like._

_ I love you all, big thanks again and I'll see you soon! xoxo Kerriss_


End file.
